A Series of Misadventures
by Spirare
Summary: Bella's secret is out when she is caught using her magic after James attacks. How will her magical and vampire families react and what happens when everyone loses their memories? AU/Slightly OOC Cannon couples. First fanfic. -ON TEMP HOLD-
1. Prologue

Disclaimer. The characters belong to the great JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. The plot and silliness are mine.

PROLOGUE

"Hi. My name is Alice Cullen and this is a message to... Well to myself, I guess. Come on you guys, I feel like a total douche. Do I have to do this?"

"YES!" Chorused the eleven people behind her.

"Ugg. Fine!" Alice spat, venom lacing her words. She turned the camera around toward the crowd and continued.

"This is Herimone Granger, Ronald and Ginny Weasley. Harry and Bella, wait Bella is you last name Potter or Swan?"

"Technically it's Potter, Alice, but is that the point?" Bella said, rolling her eyes.

Alice ignored her and continued. "Harry and Bella _Potter, _Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. And according to the little witch twins over there, who seriously need to do something about their hair," she settled the camera's gaze on Harry and Bella before turning the camera back on herself.

A thought was already taking seat in the twins' minds. In quick movements, the disered effect was achieved. Their hushed whispered turned into quiet giggles.

"ALICE!" Called Harry and Bella in unison. "Is this better?"

Alice turned toward Harry and Bella to notice that Harry's normally untidy black hair had transferred to be a mirror image of Jasper's blond while Bella's long mahogany hair was now in a perfect pixie style.

"Oh HA HA! You too. Turn in back now."

"I think I prefer you the other way Bella," pouted Edward as both Harry and Bella changed their hair back.

Clearly frustrated but without missing a beat she went on. "As I was saying this video is necessary. And why is this necessary you may ask, or I will ask or fuck!"

"Just get on with it Alice," sighed Edward, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Anyway, what could possibly be so vital that I am forced to stand here looking like an idiot talking into a video camera. Well it is necessary because little miss danger magnet over there," she whirled the camera to once again spotlight Bella who blushed furiously and ducked her head into her hands, "is once again in danger. I swear Bella, as if you didn't have your hands full with blood-crazed, psychotic vampires and horny teenage boys, you have to go and throw in dark wizards." Alice chastised.

Ron and Harry stood at the same time, "WHAT HORNY TEENAGE BOYS?"

"Alice," Bella growled. "It's not just me this time." She looked pointedly at the two wizards in a look that clearly said, "If you do not sit your asses down, you'll be sorry."

"Did you just growl at me Isabella? And I see you Ginny Weasley. Put that wand away. What the hell is a bat bogey hex?" Alice's vision clouded and returned. "Oh. That's disgusting."

The room erupted in laughter as Ginny quickly cursed Emmett, who squealed like a little girl, trying to out-run the bats that now threatened to attack him. Rosalie dashed away from her husband, turning to glare at Ginny from the other side of the room.

"What?" Ginny mumbled under her breath. "Vampires. Bats. I thought it was funny."

"You are bloody brilliant little sister," Ron said proudly. Bella give Ginny a fist bump and Harry stole a quick kiss.

A new round of laughter rang through the air. Even Rosalie chuckled softly, returning to her place on the couch as the bats vanished.

Hermione cleared her throat… Ever the serious one. "Guys, this is serious. We have only a couple days left before..." She let the words hang in the air and sink in.

Alice looked at the ground sadly. "Three days. Just three days and my vision goes dark," she said sadly.

At an instant, Jasper was at her side mumbling reassurances to low and fast for the humans to hear.

"Can I ask a question of Bella and our guests?" Carlisle, his eyes alight with the possibility of new information asked.

"Of course, Carlisle." Harry answered. "We consider you all friends. We... Aw bloody hell, were sorry for dragging you into this."

"No need to apologize son. I was just wondering... Why do you suppose they intend to erase our memories rather than just killing us?"

"I've thought about this quite a bit sir and I believe that once they take care of whatever business they don't want us interfering with, they will restore the memories, at least for Bella and Harry, so they can flaunt their victory and rejoice in the Potters' failure." Hermione always did have all the answers. "You and your family are welcome to run as we have suggested. This is our mess after all."

"Now way in hell would we abandon our friends." Emmett bellowed pulling a very surprised Hermione into one of his famous bear hugs. The family whole heartedly agreed.

A grin so wide and proud spread across Harry's face. "You were right Bella. I couldn't ask for a more loyal family for you, at least until you can return home."

"You're going home?" The panic flew through Edward's eyes.

"Later." Bella said, running her hand across Edward's cheek, trying to convey all her love for him in a single touch.

"I think we need to start the video over." Alice stated, close to tears that would never come.

"NO!" They screamed.

Bella crossed the room to Alice, wrapping the usually bouncy pixie in a warm embrace. "The video is good. We may be being silly, but that is the dynamic we have. We will need that to overcome the spell. Now your hair looks stunning."

"Oh Bella, flattery will get you everywhere. After this let's go shopping, Hermione and Ginny and Rose too. The mall in Seattle has this stunning blue dre…"

"Alice, honey, do you think we can just get through this?" Esme pleaded.

"Of course, Esme. Let's see now. I guess the best place to start is at the beginning. Once upon a time, on a warm and sunny day in Phoenix Arizona..."

a/n As this is my first fanfic, a review would be nice.


	2. Chapter 1: How it Began

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling.

Chapter One: How it Began

Bella slipped into her old ballet studio not even bothering to be quiet. Vampires could hear everything.

"Fucking vampires," she muttered. She saw the ruse, the old television playing a video of her and Rene. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"Well that is certainly not the reaction I expected," James called from somewhere in the darkness.

"James, darling," Bella taunted. "How am I supposed to talk to you if I can't see you."

"You are a strange little human." James said as he sauntered into the light.

Bella smirked and turned towards his voice. _Just a little closer_, she thought as she pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Tell me Isabella. Do you have any sense of self-pres...?"

"Petrificus Totalus," Bella whispered. And time was hers now.

She looked upon the frozen James and giggled. He really did look like a marble statue now.

"James," she chided. "If you don't have anything nice to say, you really should just shut your bloody mouth." She paused, cocking her head to side to study the vampire's expression. "Can I tell you a secret?

"I am really bloody tired of everyone thinking that I am some fragile little girl in need of constant protection. As you can see, or feel rather," she gestured to his frozen form. "I. Am. Not."

She giggled again. She had spent so many months pretending to be weak, that it felt almost intoxicating to once again use her powers.

She stepped closer to him, pointing her wand at his feet. "Goodbye, James. Incendio."

"Bella," came the collective gasp of the five vampires behind her.

"Umm Edward," she called without bothering to turn around. "Do _you_ have to rip them apart before you burn them?"

"I-I-I," he stuttered. She laughed to herself. It was rare to shock Edward into silence.

"I suppose it's not totally necessary, Bella. But I have no experience in this." Carlisle spoke up.

"Well, probably better safe than sorry." She frowned, pointing her wand, silently commanding the flames to retreat a couple feet away from James and finally turning around to face the wide-eyed family. "I don't have a spell for that though."

"We got you covered little sister," laughed Emmett as he winked at her and stepped to the still vampire.

Not wanting to see the actual act, Bella held Edward's gaze. She flinched with every sickening tearing sound; she could feel the flames rise until all she could hear was the crackle of fire and her own heartbeat.

Alice spoke first. "Bella, I don't understand. Since when are you English?"

Bella grinned. "Well Alice, it's a bit of a story and I'm not sure I can finish it before this place burns down. Can we please go home now? I'm bloody exhausted and I need to make a couple calls but I promise to explain everything."

"Wait!" Exclaimed Bella, suddenly remembering herself. "Any word on Victoria? Is Charlie ok? Are Rosalie and Esme still watching him? Holy crow! Are Rosalie and Esme ok?"

"Everyone is ok Bella. Rose and Esme are still watching and Victoria hasn't come close to Charlie. No need to worry." Jasper said as he filled the air with calm.

"Let's go home." Alice said, looping her arm through Bella's and pulling her into a dark alley.

Edward still was unable to speak.

Once the other's joined them, they began to discuss travel arrangements to get us all back home.

"Excuse me, " Bella called; her voice small. She was not looking forward to this day. "Perhaps we can use _my_ means of transportation? It will take only a couple of minutes."

"What do you mean Bellybean?" Emmett asked.

"I'm just saying I can get us back to Forks within a couple minutes. I just need you guys to trust me. The first time you do it can be a bit _unnerving_."

Alice's vision fogged up for a brief moment and faster than light both her and Edward were by side. The rest of the family looked puzzled but nobody bet against Alice.

"You can really do that," Edward asked as Alice bounced up and down.

"Of course. " Bella shrugged. "Now I can only take two or three people at a time so I'll take Emmett and Carlisle first. When we get there if you two can find the girls and bring them back to the house, the rest will be along shortly. Now I need you two to take my hands"

They felt it instantly. The inability to breath and the weight crashing against them from directions that couldn't possibly exist.

"You can open your eyes now, Emmett." Bella sing songed.

Emmett cautiously opened his eyes to see he was standing in the middle of his living room. Both he and Carlisle sat in stunned silence as if they were waiting to wake from a dream.

"I need to get the others; we will all be right back. Get the girls." Bella said, spinning on her heels and allowing the feeling to wash over her.

Back in the alley, she grabbed a hold of Alice, Jasper and Edward and seconds later they were all back. Rosalie arrived in time to watch see the newcomers appear out of thin air. She pulled herself into a crouch and hissed until she recognized the party.

"Can someone please explain to me how you can fucking just appear out of nowhere?" Rosalie snarled.

"Ummm," Bella started. "I promised I would explain everything and I will I just need to make a call first. Would it be ok if I used your phone Carlisle?"

"Anything dear," he said as his wife joined his side, looking confused as ever.

Bella quickly excused herself and made her way to the phone in the kitchen. She dialed the number, knowing this conversation would be better in person but understanding that she couldn't very well turn up with seven vampires. The phone began to ring.

_Please let Mrs. Weasley answer. Please let Mrs. Weasley answer._

On the third ring, the line picked up. "Hello?" Said a woman's voice.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Bella is that you? Oh thank god. How are you? Where are you? Should I go get Harry and Sirius?"

"I missed you too, Mrs. Weasley. I need to talk to you."

Oh sweetie, of course. What do you need?"

Just then, a large racket on Mrs. Weasley end sounded. Bella could make out things like "wait your turn" and a perfectly off-tune chorus about Hells Bells from Fred and George and a seeming tug of war between Harry, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. Some several threats later, all of which, while quite creative were probably impossible, the background went silent.

Bella chuckled. "I take it that they are all there now?"

"Yes dear. My apologizes. Apparently saying your name has the equivalent of dinner being ready."

"That's ok. I have a bit of a problem, Mrs. Weasley. The Cullens' know."

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning. Hermione says she can make it so everyone can hear, something called speakerphone? Would that be all right?"

"Sure Mrs. Weasley. It's probably better if everyone hears this." Bella cursed under her breath. This is not the way she wanted to do this.

"BELLA!" The all shrieked.

"Bloody blow my ear drums out why don't you." Bella rubbed her ear and could hear the soft snickers from the vampires in the living room.

"Now listen guys, I need to talk or ask something. The Cullen's saw me using magic."

"Isabella, how could you comprise yourself like that? If word got out that you were still alive, you would be in danger." Remus chided.

At the word of danger, the vampires were at her side, scanning the forest for anything unsafe. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Remus, I used my magic _because_ I was in danger. Basically, this psychotic vampire decided that it would be a fun game to torture and eat me."

"ISABELLA MARIE POTTER! Don't you move a muscle; I will be there in just a second." Sirius and Harry exclaimed together.

"Remus, can you stop them and just listen please. I'm fine. The evil sonoabitch is dead. But I need to tell the Cullen's the whole truth and I was wondering if I could bring them to Grimmauld Place. That way we can all get the answers we need."

"I suppose that would be the best way, Bella. When should we expect you?"

"Soon. Hey Remus, is it going to be a problem for you if there are vampires in the house."

"I'll be fine dear. The next full moon is weeks away. We miss you and hurry home to us."

"Thanks Remus. Can I use a portkey or do I need to apparate with all of them. "

"I would venture to guess that you can safely use a portkey. Unlike most sixteen year old, you don't have the trace. I doubt any one magical would know. You are kinda supposed to be dead."

"Thanks again. No one bothered me when I used the magic to help kill the vampire or apparated us home, but I just wanted to check. I call once I set up the portkey to let you know when we will be arriving. Oh and Remus, I need someone to remove the traces of myself in this world. The Swans were brilliant choices. Let's let them go on in peace.

"Sure thing. I'll send someone out immediately. We'll be waiting for you here."

"Hey Remus? Can I talk to Harry really quick?"

"Certainly. See you soon, Bella."

A moment later, the speakerphone disconnected and Bella was overcome with joy when Harry answered.

"Hey you," he teased.

"Right back at you. I miss you terribly."

"Heard you were coming home soon. Bring those vamps with you. Sirius is going to have a field day." He joked. Then quietly, "Are you sure you can trust them, Bells?"

"With my heart and soul. I just wanted to say I love you and I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Harry. Give everyone a hug and I'll be there before you know it."

Even privy to both sides of the conversation, _fucking vampire hearing_, Alice pulled me into a hug.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us, Bella. Maybe about a little trip we are taking?" Alice prodded.

"Yes, Alice. I would love if you could all come with me to London to meet my family?"

"Would someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Demanded Rosalie.

Emmett moved to her side and explained the story.

"She can do what? And what's this about going to London?"

"Rosalie. Everyone. I've wanted to tell you for so long but, well let's just say that James is nothing compared to who I'm hiding from. And as far as going to London, I would like you all to meet my family"

Rosalie's faced softened for a fraction of a second and then turned into a death glare. "You mean you never needed our help? You put this family in danger and you just expect us to follow you to London? Still selfish I see."

"ROSALIE!" Shouted Esme. "Bella is one of us and you will treat her as such."

"Rosalie, you don't need to come to London, but I'd like it if you did. But if you're going to contine to be a bitch, then do so quietly. I set the last vampire who was rude to me on fire."

"Well all right then! Bella grew some balls! Bring on London, Bitch!"

And with that she began to pull Bella and Alice upstairs to pack.

A/N: I really don't know what I'm doing. A review would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2: Going Home Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a bunch of books and a car that won't even make

it to the library.

A/N: Sorry about the mix up with posting the prologue twice. It should be fixed now.

To Kuro - If you can think of the story that has a similar start, please let me know.

I would hate to copy someone else's plot.

To Melanie121 - Thank you for your kind words. They made me smile.

And thank you to all those that read and added this story to their favorites.

Here is Chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Going Home

"May I speak with you privately, Bella? She could see the worry and jealousy in his

eyes. She nodded, breaking from Alice and Rosalie and followed him up to his bedroom.

In the relative privacy of his own room, Edward began to pace, running his fingers

through his disheveled hair while Bella took a seat on his sofa.

"I thought you loved me. I trusted you. Was it all a lie?"

"Edward, I do love-"

"And don't say you love me. I heard you on the phone with the Harry person. Do you

love him too? Or are you just stringing us both along? A different relationship on both

sides of the pond? Is that it, _Isabella_?" He spat her name her name as if it were

filthy.

She allowed him to vent. The day's events weighed heavily on all of them.

"Edward."

He ignored her.

"Edward"

Silence.

"Fine. If you are going to act like a bloody baby without giving me a chance to

explain, then I will leave you to wallow in your pity. But Edward, imply that I am a

whore again and you will regret the day you met me. I will see to it that you spend

eternity knowing what an absolute git you are and once you hear the truth and wish me

back it may be too late. She turned on her heels to go when he grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

"I'm tired, Edward. I need to sleep. In the guest room. By myself. Everything will

be explained tomorrow." She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and added in a normal

voice knowing everyone would hear, "Alice you don't need to pack me much. I will have

clothes there. I do love you, Edward. Goodnight."

"Sleep well, love." He whispered.

She stomped off to the guest room, locking the door and was asleep before even hitting

the pillow.

****

It was still dark when Bella awoke. She looked at the clock, growling at the bright red

5:47 that glared up at her. She threw the pillow over her face, knowing that sleep

wouldn't come again.

She sat up groggily in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Oh bugger." She didn't even take her shoes last night.

Alice had laid out new clothes and towels for her. She grabbed the bundle and headed to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of the conversation coming from Edward's room.

"Oh Edward. This is Bella we're talking about. Do you really think she'd cheat on you?"

"You heard her on the phone, Alice. She loves someone else. Can you see him, that Harry guy?"

"No," Alice smiled sadly. "I see us arriving in London and then the vision goes blank. But Edward, Bella is my sister and I know that she loves you. You better make this right..."

Bella didn't intrude any longer. She knew why Alice's vision went blank. Remus. _That is going to be interesting. _She quickly entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. Groaning at her appearance in the mirror, she noticed that Alice had also provided her with a new toothbrush.

"Thank you Alice."

"No problem sweetie," Alice sang from somewhere in the house.

She stepped into the water and her muscles immediately relaxed under the warm stream. She was worried. How would her two families react to one another? Only the Order of the Phoenix knew of her true existence. She didn't get to go to Hogwarts, her magical training was done one on one, in remote places that the ministry couldn't look. She didn't even have her own wand, just a hand-me-down from an old Order member. But it worked well enough. Even though Dumbledore trusted Olivander, he didn't want the secret of my life to come out.

_At least I can go out in public, _she thought. _Poor Sirius._

Her godfather was holed up in the Black Family home. Can't exactly have a man wanted for mass murder running the streets. As if Sirius could hurt anyone. To her, her godfather was like a big teddy bear.

Lost in the musings of her magical life, Bella failed to notice the water growing cold.

"Bloody hell!" She screamed as a sudden spurt of cold water hit her.

"Bella, dear, is everything okay?" Asked Esme.

"Sorry Esme. It looks like I used up all the hot water." Bella called while stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself.

Esme giggled. "That's alright dear. You have a package downstairs waiting for you. Would you like something to eat?"

"That would be lovely. I'm starving! Thank you."

"No problem. Come down when you're ready."

Bella brushed her hair and teeth and dressed in the midnight blue v neck sweater and black skinny jeans Alice had left for her, laughing at the 3 inch heels that had been set to match.

Barefoot, she trudged down the hall coming to a stop at the top of the landing.

"My trunk!" She shouted, sprinting downstairs, tripping on the last step and bracing for a hard landing that would never come.

"Always my hero." She smiled brightly up at Edward as he set her back on her feet.

"Umm Bella? The strangest thing happened while you were in the shower," Carlisle stated. "A large brown owl flew through the open window and dropped this." He handed her a envelope addressed to her.

She immediately recognized Tonks' loopy scratch and tore the letter open.

_Dearest Bella,_

_As you requested, I removed the implanted memories from Charlie and Rene Swan as well as any personal effects that mentioned or showed you. Did you know that muggle pictures stay absolutely still? Of course you did, you've lived there most of your life. Anyhow, I packed your trunk and left it for you at the Cullens. They really don't sleep, do they? And they are all quite beautiful. I'm so happy you're coming home and I can't wait to meet them all._

_Magically,_

_Tonks_

_P/S: Dumbledore had me pass along a second note so that they Cullens can see where they are going. It's in that place where you hid that thing from Sirius._

Bella giggled and opened her trunk, quickly sorting through the robes and spell books, double checking everything was there. She was thankful that Tonks had included a couple pictures of Rene and Charlie. She knew she couldn't go back there. It put them both in too much danger. But she had grown to love them and now it was time to protect them.

"So Bella, when are we leaving?" Asked Alice as she bounced up and down.

"Yes Bella, please tell us when we are off to the land of oz where all the answers are and maybe we can leave you there." Rosalie said sarcastically. Bella noted that she was only half-joking.

Bella withdrew her wand as Rosalie backed up several steps.

"Kidding Bella. I'm sorry, okay. Just don't set me on fire please."

Emmett jumped in front of his wife. _Perfect, _thought Bella. This was the reaction she wanted. Cursing Emmett would be much more fun.

"Densaugeo!"

The Cullens stared in awe as Emmett's teeth grew and grew until they reached down past the collar of his white shirt.

"Bewwa," Emmett pouted though he and his family were laughing hysterically.

"Jesus Bella, how am I supposed to kiss that?" Rosalie said in between giggles.

"I don't know Rose. Would you like some pimples? The two of you would be quite the pair."

Rosalie stopped laughing and quirked an eyebrow up at her. "Damn girl! You may be fun to keep around after all. Remind me never to cross you."

When the fit of laughter died down, Bella rummaged through her trunk and found her favorite pair of black Chucks and slid them on her feet.

"Bella, I left the perfect shoes out for you," Alice whined. "Why do you insist on wearing those ratty things?"

"I like my shoes, thank you very much."

"But-" Bella held up hand to stop. She hated being Alice's barbie doll.

"May I use your phone again, Carlisle. I need to let them know we'll be arriving soon."

"Of course. You know Bella, this is your home too. You don't have to ask."

"Thanks, Carlisle!" Bella called as she skipped back to use the kitchen phone again.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, would you like to try our Exploding Cats today?"

"Exploding Cats, George? That's disgusting. Does your mother know you are conducting business on the house line?"

"Nah. Big meeting downstairs. Dumbledore AND Snape are here. Mum even shielded the door to keep us out."

"So these Exploding Cats... What exactly happens when they explode?"

"Candy comes out. Hermione said it was like one of those muggles things... Oi Hermione, what are those things called again?"

"A pinata," said Hermione in a far off and disinterested way. Bella assumed she was reading.

"A pinata." George confirmed. "Now on to important matters. When are coming home?"

"I should be there in a couple of hours. Can you let everyone know? Oh, can you ask your mum or dad to stock up on some dragon's blood for the Cullens. They can take the money from my vault."

"No problem Bellybean. See you soon."

"Bye guys."

"Let me get this straight," called the most beautiful voice behind her. "Your friends sell exploding cats that are like pinatas?"

Bella chortled and wrapped herself in Edward's embrace. "They aren't real cats, obviously. It's just a simple spell. Fred and George own a joke shop."

"Did someone mention dragon's blood?" Emmett asked, clearly excited.

"Yes Emmett. But no, you can't go hunt one down and eat it. I've certainly never tried the drink, but I think you all may enjoy it. It has many magical properties."

"Like what?" Carlisle and Edward asked, their voices brimming with interest.

"You'll see." Bella smiled.

"Dear, I've made you some eggs and toast. Would you like anything else?"

"No thank you Esme. We will be leaving after I finish breakfast, so if you guys need to do anything, now's the time."

Esme set the plate of food in front of Bella and hurried off to get ready. The others left as Edward sat down across from Bella, watching her eat.

"Bella," he jokingly chided. "If you continue eating that fast, I'm not sure I can do the Heimlich maneuver without breaking your ribs."

"Sowwy. Hungwy." Bella choked out, her mouth full of food.

Edward snickered.

"Bella, about what I said last night..."

"Edward, I realize this is all very confusing for you. But trust me, okay? I love you."

With her appetite satiated, Bella walked back to her trunk and began fiddling with what looked like part of the bronze inlay. After tapping seemingly random parts with her wand, she whispered, "Aperio."

A hidden compartment opened and Bella withdrew Dumbledore's note.

Turning to face her family she held out the letter.

"This is a great secret. If you every reveal it, many people can die. I trust you all with my life and the life of my family. I want each of you to read and memorize what's on this paper and never repeat it aloud. Clear?"

The seven vampires nodded.

Bella could make out Dumbledore's elegant writing as she passed the note to Carlisle.

_The secret headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmwauld Place._

Edward's brow, burrowed in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Just please remember it." Bella said, taking back the note. She tapped it with her wand turning it into a stream of bubbles.

"Are we traveling like we did yesterday Bella?"

"Not quite Jasper. Ummm," said Bella surveying foyer. She walked over a picked up an umbrella. "May I use this?"

Utterly confused, Carlisle just nodded as Bella tapped the umbrella with her wand and said "Portus."

"Now all you need to do is touch one finger to the umbrella and hold onto anything you want to bring with you. Edward, would you mind holding my trunk?"

Edward picked up her trunk, cradling it under one arm and placed a finger on the umbrella. The rest of the Cullens followed suite.

"We'll be leaving in five, four, three, two..." Bella felt the familiar pull of a hook behind her navel as she spun her way home.

"That was interesting," said Rosalie as the eight of them got reoriented.

"So Bella, we're going to an empty field?" Asked Emmett staring at the space between numbers 11 and 13.

"No, silly. Remember the note."

Bella watched as the vampires eyes grew wider as the house appeared.

"Wow," breathed Jasper.

Running up the steps, Bella flung open the door to reveal Harry, crossed arm and tapping his foot.

"It's about time you got here," he smirked and threw Bella into a hug, twirling her around the room.

"Jasper, what do you feel from them?" Asked Edward.

"Love, bro. Unconditional, unbreakable love." Seeing the expression on Edward's face he added, " But I don't think it's what you're thinking."

Bella grabbed Harry's hand and led him over to the Cullens.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Harry. My twin brother."

A/N: Next up we have the meeting of the families. Prepare for fun. See that button that says "Review this story/chapter." Click it. You know you want to =P


	4. Wizards, Vampires and a Werewolf, oh my

Disclaimer: Sadly, I am still living in a crappy apartment and do not own these characters. But I get to make Bella a witch in order to torment Emmett.

A/N: Just a little clarification, this story takes place at the end of Twilight and the summer break before OotP. Some of the events in OotP and New Moon will take place, but it's my story to mess with and I intend to do some messing!

As always, a big thanks to my wonderful readers. You guys rock my socks off.

Chapter 3: Wizards, Vampires and a Werewolf, oh my...

_Bella grabbed Harry's hand and led him over to the Cullens._

"_Everyone, I'd like you to meet Harry. My twin brother."_

"YOUR WHAT?" Exclaimed seven vampires in their musically beautiful voices.

"Her twin brother. Jeez Bella, I thought they had super hearing." Joked Harry.

"Brother?" Edward asked, his eyes burning into Bella. "I'm so sorry Bella. Please forgive me. My behavior last night was terrible."

Bella just gave an I-told-you-so shrug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Isabella Marie Swan, start explaining now! How do you have a twin brother that I didn't know about and why can't I _see_ anything?"

"Swan?" Questioned Hermione as she entered the room with Ginny, Ron, Fred and George in tow.

"My muggle name. Alice, can we get through the introductions before the interrogation?"

"Muggle?"

"It's what we call non-magic folk," explained Harry and then in a whisper, "So which one is Edward?"

Bella and the vampires giggled and Edward stepped forward, offering his hand. "I'm Edward. And this is my family. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. It's nice to meet you."

Harry shook his hand and slung his arm around Edward's shoulder, leading him out of the foyer and into the living room "Now, my obligatory older brother speech..."

"You are six minutes older. That hardly counts," defended Bella.

Harry waved her off. "Anyhow, as her older brother I have to tell you that while I'm sure you could kick my ass six ways from Sunday, if you hurt her you will beg for fire. I don't care if the curses are Unforgivable."

Bella rolled her eyes and pulled her wand from her back pocket.

"You know Moody says that keeping your wand in your back pocket is dangerous... Unless of course you are trying to blow your buttocks off," said Harry as he took three tentative steps back.

Are you done threatening my boyfriend, brother dear?" Mocked Bella

"Now that's not fair, Bella. I can't use magic here. You know that they are gunning to kick me out of Hogwarts."

Bella raised her wand, an evil smirk slid across her face.

"Bella, it is my job as your older brother and I was only joking. Edward knows I was joking, don'tcha Eddie?"

"Do not call him Eddie." Bella laughed and with a flick of her wand said, "Furnunculus!"

Harry's face broke out into bright red boils.

"You. Are. So. Dead!" Harry exclaimed as Bella broke into sprint. Suddenly she hit a wall. Or rather, she ran into Rosalie.

"Help me Rose." Bella begged.

"Is that what you were going to do to me, Bella?"

Bella's face lost all color as she remembered her earlier threat.

"Rosalie," sang Harry sweetly. "Could you hold my baby sister still for just a moment?"

"No problem. You brought this on yourself, Bella," said Rose as she easily pinned Bella to the floor.

"Don't Harry. I'm begging you." She pleaded.

Harry rushed forward, launching himself onto her. He began furiously tickling her. Her laughter became deep and infectious until-

"Oh my god, Bella, did you just _snort_? Rosalie asked as she released Bella, succumbing to her own fit of giggles.

"Edward," Bella whined. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"Sorry, my love." He appeared at her side, quickly scooping her up into his arms. "You were just too cute.

Harry mock-punched his arm. "Curses. Lots of them. Unforgivable and all," he said with a wink.

"So..." laughed Emmett. "What exactly is an _unforgivable _curse?"

"There are three actually. Avada Kedarva, or the killing curse. Imperius, which is basically mind control and the Cruciatus Curse, which causes excruciating pain." Rattled off Hermione. "Bella, you do realize how long it's going to take to make the boil-cure potion. I don't even have any flobberworm mucous!"

"It's not a problem Hermione. I have the potion in my trunk." Bella raised her wand and called, "Accio" as the potion flew into her outstreched hand. She uncorked the small bottle and gave it to Harry who drank it quickly.

"I wonder what would happen if you used Avada Kedarva on a vampire?" Ron mused. "They are dead already, after all."

"There are things worse than death, Ronald." Ginny said. She looked intently between Bella and Edward, mouthing "Wow" to Bella.

"Quit your drooling, Ginny." Remarked Fred, although the sheepish glances he was stealing at Rosalie did not go unnoticed.

Bella snickered at the faces of her friends. She was sure, that like her, they had never seen such a beautiful family.

"Guys,this is Hermione, Ginny, Ronald, Fred and George." Bella said, pointing out each one. "Is everyone else still in the meeting?"

"Ya. Oi, I wonder if vampire hearing can get past the shields. We've been dying to know what's going on. It's been ages since Dumbledore's has called a meeting. What do you think? Wanna give it a try mate?" Fred asked Emmett. Bella wondered if the had some sort of immediate connection, one prankster to another.

"I can't hear anything other than us," he replied. "There are others here?"

"The rest of the Order is in the kitchen. That must be one of mum's best shields. The extendable ears had no shot at all," George said feigning sadness.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed. "I have to warn you that Remus is a werewolf. Not like the Quilettes, a real, magical werewolf. The kind with full moons and all that stuff. That's why you're visions don't work, Alice. And I know you guys are mortal enemies, or whatever, but he is my family and I ask that you be on your best behavior. Is that understood?"

Rosalie asked, "How do you know about the Quilettes?" at the same time as Ginny asked, "What are Quilettes?"

"The Quilettes are a native American tribe that live near us in the states. They're shape shifters. It's tribal magic though. They can't use any other form of magic." She replied to Ginny. "And they are distant relatives of mine and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black."

"Is somebody talking about me in there? I thought I heard my name." Sirius stepped out of the kitchen and leaned in the doorway as the other members of the Order filed out.

"SNUFFLES!!!!" Cried Bella as she launched herself into his arms. "How are you? I've missed you."

"Snuffles?" The vampires questioned causing the group to laugh at their little inside joke.

"We had to have a nickname for him for when we are out in public."

"Why?"

"He's wanted for murder." Harry answered nonchalantly.

Edward was about to ask more, obviously concerned with Bella's proximity to a wanted murderer but was interrupted when a woman with bubble-gum pink hair bounded from the kitchen toward Bella. Edward smiled at the woman. Her heart shaped face reminded him of Esme but her enthusiasm seemed to rival Alice's.

"Is that my Bella I hear?" Tonks wondered. She rushed into Bella's arms, pulling her from Sirius' grasp. "And these must be your friends. My name is Tonks. Pleased to meet you all. Thank god your home Bellybean. Life has been ever-so-boring without you." Tonks said in the most effected tone you could imagine.

Fred and George looked stunned. Life was never boring when the Weasley twins were involved. But Bella knew Tonks. She had been one of her teachers for years. She searched the faces of the other adults. They were hiding something.

"Just a moment Tonks. I want to know which one of these _men_ are foolish enough to date our little Bella." Bella groaned loudly, she could see that Sirius had put on his best mass-murderer scowl for this conversation. Tonks and Kingsley laughed while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded in sync with Sirius. Mad-Eye, Bella noticed stuck to the shadows, his magical eye seeing all.

"Where are Snape and Dumbledore? I heard they were here for the meeting too." Bella asked hoping to shift the subject.

"Professor Snape," spat Sirius obviously mocking Dumbledore's reprimand, "had _business_ to attend too."

"And Dumbledore will return shortly. He needs to check on something. He said for the _festivities_ to begin without him and he would join us later."

"Remus!" Bella whirled from Tonks and pulled him into a hug, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek before whispering so low that only the vampires could hear, "I know you all are hiding something from me."

Remus laughed and tussled her hair. "Always the perceptive one."

"We'll have a conversation about _that_ when Dumbledore returns." Sirius said. Bella recognized his tone. He didn't approve of whatever it was Dumbledore wanted to tell her.

She knew they wouldn't give in, but thought perhaps Edward may be able to pick it from their minds.

After a quick hug with the Weasley's and a wave to Moody, Bella set out to introduce everyone. She didn't fail to notice Sirius too-firm-for-a-normal-human grasp on Edward's hand or Mr. Weasley anticipation on hearing how such a large coven integrated themselves into muggle society.

"Now that all the _pleasantries_ are out of the way," quipped Bella, "perhaps we should discuss the reason for the visit."

"Is something wrong Bells?" Tonks asked.

Bella just glared, a silent conversation noticeably taking place between the two. It was obvious how close they were.

"What's going on? I can't read the adult's minds." Edward leaned in and whispered to Bella, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Damn! Occlumency. They know about your ability and are blocking you on purpose. I was hoping you could tell me what they were thinking about." Bella muttered under her breath. "Jazz what are they feeling?"

"I sense apprehension and protectiveness. They're worried about something... You..."

"Hey Hells Bells, care to share what's going on with the class. I see the three of you talking." Tonks shouted rather loudly.

"I'm just wondering what you guys are hiding from me." Bella crossed her arms and leaned into Edward.

Tonks huffed and went to sit next to Bella. "What's the color today, Bells? Black?" She scrunched her nose and instantly her hair went black and her make-up darkened. She crossed her arms to mimic Bella and chuckled at the looks from the crowd.

"What?" She asked innocently. "If Bella wants to be all emo, I figured I'd join her." Bella was thankful that Tonks seemed to be on her side.

"Emo Tonks? You've obviously spent too much time in the muggle world lately," said Bella with a laugh.

"Tell me about it. Between assignments for the Order and the Ministry lately, I'm rarely home."

"Ministry?" Carlisle asked.

"They govern the magical community here in Britain." Mr. Weasley said. He continued on to explain the inner workings of the Ministry but Bella wasn't listening. She stood from her place and walked to the fireplace, taking a picture of the mantle.

"_Harry,"_ Bella thought. He was at her side, lifting her chin to examine her face.

"_What's wrong sis?" _Harry thought as he wiped the tears that threatened to escape Bella's eyes.

"_Where did this come from?" _She asked, holding up the photograph. In it their parents playfully held the twins. An infant, Harry and Bella reaching toward one another.

"_We found it during one of Mrs. Weasley's cleaning days. Sirius said it was taken about a month before..."_

"_Harry? Do you ever wonder what it would be like if they lived? If you and I were allowed to grow up together?"_

"_Of course I do. I miss them too. And you. I always feel like half of me is missing when you're gone."_

"_I know what you mean."_

"_Soon, sis. I just know it."_

Bella smiled up at her brother.

"What are they doing?" Bella heard Alice ask.

"Talking." Replied Ginny, as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. Bella supposed to her it was. Not only had she known Bella and Harry for years, she had twin brothers of her own.

"But their lips aren't moving. How are they talking?"

"Twin-speak." Fred and George said together. "Except with them they can talk to each other in their heads. Something to do with the curse that connected them."

"They can read each others minds?" Edward asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. That brought Bella and Harry out of their silent exchange.

"It's not exactly mind reading. It's just something we can do." Bella shrugged and crossed the room. She handed Edward the photo from the mantle. The vampires all leaned in to see, staring wide-eyed at the moving people in the picture.

"These are our parents," said Bella sadly. She noticed the mood shift in the room. Even though they all knew the Potter's story almost as good as their own, they still grew somber whenever they were mentioned.

"What happened to them, Bella?" Jasper asked. By his pained expression, she knew he was feeling everything everyone else was feeling.

"Many years ago, a dark wizard started to gain power. He calls himself Lord Voldemort." It was Harry that spoke and Edward noticed that the other witches and wizards seemed to flinch at the name. "He killed a lot of witches and wizards. Muggles, too. Our world was in chaos. Anyone who wanted power joined him and anyone who refused him... died."

"Your parents." Alice said sadly. It wasn't a question. Bella nodded.

"What happened to him?" Emmett asked with rapt attention.

"We did." Bella and Harry said together.

The vampires sat perfectly still, as Harry brushed the hair from his forehead to reveal the lightning shaped scar.

"Bella!" Rose gasped in recognition. "That's just like the one on your hand."

Bella smiled at her. She didn't know that Rose had noticed it. "After he killed our parents, he tried to kill us too. When he aimed the curse at Harry, my hand must have shot out to protect him. We're not really sure-"

"Being only a year old leaves the details a little fuzzy." Finished Harry.

"Then how come you're both still alive?"

"Something Volde-" Bella started, stopping abruptly as everyone flinched again. "Oh for god's sake! It's just a name."

The confusion evident on the Cullens faces, Bella clarified, "You have to understand how dark of a time it was for everyone. Fourteen years later and people are still scared. Nobody uses his name. Except us and Dumbledore. They all use things like He Who Must Not Be Named, You Know Who or the Dark Lord. It absolute nonsense."

"Anyhow, _Voldemort," _Harry said the name with a slight smirk. "He wasn't expecting something that night. Something that turned the tables, so to speak."

"What?"

"Love. Our mother died to save us. Her death offered us a protection of sorts. When he tried to curse us, the spell backfired onto him."

"What happened then? Did he die? How did you end up with Charlie and Rene?" Alice bounced in her seat, her questions coming almost too fast for human ears.

"Something happened in the chaos that followed. Harry and I were separated."

"When I went to the house all I saw was Harry. I truly believed you were dead, Bells." Sirius hung his head in shame.

"Aww, Sirius. I'm not even sure how Dumbledore knew to find me. He always says he just _did._ Anyway, Harry was taken to our mum's sisters house where he grew up not knowing about anything that happened or his magical heritage. He was quite happy."

Harry scowled and mumbled, "Worse muggles on the entire stinking planet."

"And Dumbledore hid me in America. We didn't even know about each other until-"

"My first year at Hogwarts. It was my third day there and I was summoned to Dumbledore's office. He asked me to take a walk with him. He told me stories of my parents and he told me about Bella. He asked if I wanted to meet her."

"And of course he did." Bella smiled. "Since everyone believed I was dead, I could use magic anytime. I spent my breaks from school training with different wizard's, sneaking off as often as I could to see Harry and eventually the rest of our little crew."

The young witches and wizards smiled brightly.

"So he's dead then? That whatever his name, Dark Lord?" Emmett pried.

"Not anymore." Harry said bitterly. He went on to explain everything that had happened the year before. Bella stopped listening. While she enjoyed the freedom that came with not having any magical restrictions on her, she knew she missed out on a lot more. Her friends had stories of Hogwarts and quidditch, of Diagon Alley and danger and adventures she'd never know. All she had was this, the people in this room. She smiled to herself. It was more than enough.

"So let me get this straight," chuckled Emmett. "You were facing some evil wizard while Bella was taunting a psycho vampire. You guys really are related."

Everyone laughed.

"I still don't understand why anyone would need to kill two infants?" Esme inquired, a horrified expression on her face.

"Well, Harry and I are sort of-" Bella began but was stopped short with a look from Harry. "We aren't supposed to talk about it."

Dumbledore had told them last year of their power, what it all meant. He'd asked them not to say anything to anyone. Not even the Order knew.

"What do you mean, Bella? Harry? What are you two keeping from me? I am your god father. I have a right to know."

Harry and Bella just stared at the ground until the front door swung open and Dumbledore stepped into the room.

"It's okay, you two. No more secrets. We can tell them." Dumbledore said softly. "But first, I need to talk to you Isabella."

"Dumbledore," growled Sirius.

"Sirius, she needs to know. Severus just confirmed it."

"Confirmed what? What happened?" The edge of panic rising in Bella's voice.

"We've been betrayed. Voldemort knows you're alive."

Bella grabbed Harry's hand and the room exploded in a bright white light.

A/N: Reading this chapter, I kinda feel like I rushed things, but I don't know. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

Disclaimer: They characters still don't belong to me.

A/N: I fought with myself for hours over who betrayed them. I was tempted to go with Mundungus Fletcher but that seemed like it was taking the easy way out but rest assured, many surprises are coming your way regarding this betrayal.

Also, I just realized I made Harry and Bella's ages a little conflicting. Just to clarify, Harry and Bella are both fifteen in the magical world. However, Bella is sixteen in the muggle world. Dumbledore changed her age and birthday when he gave her to the Swan's as a precaution.

Chapter 4: Secrets

"_We've been betrayed. Voldemort knows you're alive."_

_Bella grabbed Harry's hand and the room exploded in a bright white light._

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Ron shouted as Bella let go of Harry's hand and the white light receded.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled. "I forgot which hand I was using." Her voice came out ragged and she swayed on her feet. Edward rushed to catch her before she collapsed.

"Dumbledore!" Harry growled. "What were you thinking? You had to have known that would happen if you just sprang something like that on us? The last time someone betrayed us our parents were killed!" He was almost yelling now.

"Harry," Bella chastised weakly.

"No Bella! He was there when we first met. He saw what happened then. We've worked hard to keep it in check. Surprising something on us like that... It could've been The Isle of Drear all over again."

"But it wasn't, Harry." Dumbledore said reverently. "I have complete confidence in both you and Isabella."

Sirius was on his feet now, rounding on Dumbledore. "Explain to me what is happening with my god children and why the hell I wasn't aware of it. Now."

Bella saw the look on Sirius' face. It was panic. With Edward's help she got to her feet and placed a hand on his shoulder.

She looked into his eyes, silently asking him to calm down. She knew it would work. It always did. He huffed and retook his seat, still silently seething.

"Bella!" Harry gasped.

"What? I didn't force him. I asked." She responded. The air in the grew heavy with confusion. "Jasper, a little help?"

"Bells, I'm probably more confused than anyone. I'm not sure I can help." He sent a small wave of calm out over the crowd and shrugged. "That's as much as I can do right now. It'll be better if you just explain."

"Thanks Jazz." She said, offering a small smile in return. She knew he was right.

"Harry," Bella began. "I don't _have_ to command it anymore. I can ask. It doesn't always work that way, but it's better than taking away someone's will."

"What are you two talking about?" Sirius grumbled.

Harry ignored him and crossed the distance to Bella instantly. His eyes full of a new found sense of pride for his twin. _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I've only been practicing little things. Sirius' love for us was bigger than his anger at Dumbledore. That's why it worked."_

"You all need to start explaining." Moody menacing voice spoke for the first time.

Harry and Bella looked at Dumbledore, obviously wondering which was more important, the explanation of their secret powers or the betrayal.

Reading their expression, Dumbledore answered. "Perhaps, you should explain first. I assure you I have everything else under control."

The Potter twins sighed. Bella shrugged, glancing at Harry. "Begin at the beginning?"

"Right." Harry said. "Something else happened when Voldemort tried to curse us. Obviously it didn't kills us, but it did make us something..."

"More." Dumbledore offered.

"Different," Bella clarified.

"What do you mean 'different'?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice full of the concern only a mother would know.

"Simply put, Harry and Bella can do more than an ordinary witch or wizard. Separately, they would be a formidable opponent. Together, they have the power to be unstoppable."

"I don't know about that, Professor." Harry pouted. "Bella got all the power. All I can do is speak Parseltongue and know what Voldemort is feeling."

"WHAT?" Sirius and Remus screeched.

"That's not entirely true, Harry and you know it. Name another fifth year that has mastered wandless magic and non verbal spells." Harry opened his mouth to answer Dumbledore when he was cut off. "And do not say Bella. Her power lies in her wand hand. Yours lies in your mind."

"He's right Harry. Most of the time, I _do _need my wand. You don't see yourself clearly." Edward scoffed at his words coming from Bella's mouth.

Harry and Bella both blushed at Dumbledore's praise and there was a collective gasp from the Weasley kids. Hermione looked puzzled.

"I don't understand. If you guys don't need wands or words, why do you use them. And what did Bella mean by she _asked_ him?"

Harry shot a pointed look at Dumbledore. "We weren't allowed to tell anyone. And Bella can do just about anything."

Bella punched Harry in the shoulder. "It has something to do with where the curse hit us. Like Dumbledore said my power lies in my hand." Bella held out her wand arm, the lightning scar just above her wrist almost shining. "By touching someone, or in some cases _some thing_, I can influence what they do."

"Like the Imperius Curse?" Mr. Weasley asked. He tried to sound curious and calm but Bella could hear the fear in his voice.

She could only nod and look down at her feet.

"What did you do to me then?" Sirius asked. Bella was surprised by his tone. It surprisingly was soft and gentle.

Bella looked at the ground. "I asked you to calm down. I saw the panic in your face and I didn't want you to yell anymore." Tears filled her eyes as she turned to face her god father. "You're all going to be afraid to touch me now."

Silence rang through the room for more beats then Bella cared to count. _"They all think I'm a monster. Maybe I should go Harry." _

"Don't you even think about it Bella." Edward warned. Bella turned to see all seven vampires in front of her, their arms crossed defiantly.

"If you run Bells, we'll just find you." Emmett smirked.

"But you can't hear my thoughts. How-"

"Because we know you Bella. You proved how selfless you were with James when you put your concern for this family above your own safety." Carlisle stated.

"And because we love you." Esme beamed.

"And because your a pain in the ass." Rosalie joked, bringing a small smile to Bella's face.

"Bella," said Ginny ducking under Emmett's arm, Harry, Ron and Hermione following close behind her. "You and Harry are family. To every person in this room." She reached out and grabbed Bella's hand. "And you would never hurt your family." Ginny said this as a fact with no room to argue. She looked to the faces of her friends, who had now taken up stances with the Cullens.

Bella wondered if Ginny knew just how much that small gesture meant to her. She was about to tell her when Fred and George yelled "GROUP HUG!" and dove for her, all of them crashing to the ground. Bella was never more grateful for her friends, then in that moment. She still couldn't help that feeling in the bottom of her stomach that the adults would never be so accepting.

"All right all of you,move out of the way. I need a word with my god daughter."

Bella looked up to see Sirius large hand offering to help her off the ground. She thought about it and held up her left hand. Sirius just shook his head and waited. She let her left hand fall and held up her right one, grinning widely.

He pulled to her feet quickly and sat her down next to him. "Bella, when you did what you did, asking me to calm down or influencing me, whatever, did you do it out of malice? Did you wish me harm?"

"No! Sirius how could you even think that?"

"_I_ don't. That's my point. I saw your face when you told me what you did. You really believed that you were some kind of monster. And Bella, the day you start thinking of yourself as anything other than my beautiful god daughter, is the day I have failed your parents." He brushed the tears from her face and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just glad she's on our side," Tonks joked with a wink.

Kingsley still eyed her suspiciously, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked concerned but loving. But it was the way Moody watched her that made her feel slightly uncomfortable, as if she was full of possibilities... As if she was a weapon.

"It isn't natural, Dumbledore," came Moody's protest. "You should've told us this."

Dumbledore glared at him and for just a moment Harry thought he could see Moody flinch.

"Like we had any control over what that evil son of a bitch did to us?" Harry was shouting again. "And I hardly see how what Bella and I can or can't do is any of your business, Professor. You may be Order, but you are not our father."

"Harry," Moody replied gruffly. "I didn't mean to it like that. But, if there any advantages we have, we should use them."

"Use my sister, you mean." Harry spat.

"Enough, Harry." Dumbledore stated with finality that only Dumbledore seemed to command. Bella again had the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Did no one trust them, not even Dumbledore? They could handle it. They'd handle much worse. Harry especially. And yet, Dumbledore always seemed to skirt the truth when it came to them.

Bella resolved to get all their answers.

Hermione left the room and returned with a large stack of books, opening the first one who's title Bella could make out was "Unintended Side Effects of Curses."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "You won't find anything in there, Hermione. No one but Harry and Bella has ever survived Avada Kedarva."

She huffed and scowled, finally closing her book. Hermione had always been the brain of the bunch. She was much more in her element, if she could use knowledge and she hated feeling powerless.

Speechless and tongue-tied, the mood in the room once again feel into blackness.

It was the Weasley twins broke the silence.

"Still got a couple of questions for you two," said George.

"Like what was that light?" Fred asked.

"And what happened on the Isle of Drear?" George again.

"And what is the Isle of Drear?" Fred.

"And what did Bella mean when she can control some _things?" _George.

"And what does Rosalie look like in a bikini?" Fred said, smiling. Wagging his eyebrows at Emmett.

Rosalie smirked at the boys while Emmett's laugh boomed throughout the house. "I like these kids Bella. Bring them around more often." Bella saw him face his most menacing smile at the boys. "But watch it. That is my wife you are taking about."

Fred and George looked faint. But Bella just chuckled. "Don't worry guys, he's really just a big teddy bear."

This didn't seem to placate them fully but they grinned, half amused, half scared at the muscular vampire.

Edward leaned over to whisper in Bella's ear. "Please answer their first questions. The mental images going through their heads are making me ill."

Bella giggled. Despite her current worries, it was nice to see her two families slipping into a familiar pattern.

"Professor Dumbledore took Harry and I to the Isle of Drear. It's where we first met."

"Honestly, does nobody read in this house?" Hermione huffed indignantly.

"Nope. Just you." Replied Ron dryly.

Hermione ignored him and looked to Dumbledore. "It's a small island north of Scotland. It's where the quintapeds live, the only place they live. Professor why would you take them to such a dangerous place? The quintapeds are carnivores! The eat humans! That's part of the reason the island is unplottable."

"Very good Hermione. But I assure you, I was in full control of the quintaped situation."

"_Has she memorized every book ever written?" _Bella asked Harry silently.

"_Probably."_ He replied, to which they both started laughing earning a death glare from Hermione.

"Anyhow," Harry continued. "Dumbledore apparated me there, safely away from all the nasty quintapeds, of course. And a few seconds later, Bella arrived by portkey. I remember seeing her for the first time, she looks so much like mum. We ran to each other and when we hugged it happened.

"It was like being trapped in a nightmare you can't escape. Except this was a memory. Our last shared memory. The pain was unreal. Before we knew what was happening a black light shot up and leveled half the forest. We didn't know what to do. We were both so new to the magical world and even Professor Dumbledore looked shocked."

"You see," said Bella. "When we touch, or at least, if I touch Harry with my wand arm, the power acts on it's own. At first we thought we'd never be able to touch." Bella looked to Harry, who smiled sadly, lost in his own memory.

"But Professor Dumbledore insisted that we learn to control it. He brought us to that same spot for weeks, until we could touch each other without the memory coming back."

"That's why Harry got so mad! If it's the memory that can trigger a forest of destruction... Holy shit, they could've killed us all!" Emmett exclaimed as Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Hate to break it to you mate," said Fred as he leaned closer and lowered his voice. "You're kinda already dead."

"Bella, you by far the coolest sister I have. Sorry Alice." Emmett said as Alice smiled and shrugged and replied, "She's my favorite too."

Count on Emmett to always be able to break the tension.

"What about the _things_ you can influence, Bella?" Asked Carlisle eagerly.

Bella smiled. This part of her power made her happy. She scanned the room briefly and found exactly what she was looking for. She picked up a vase full of half-wilting flowers and sat down in the middle of the room. Closing her eyes to concentrate, she thought, "_Please don't die little flowers. I would miss your beauty. Please bloom for me once more."_

When she heard several people gasp, she knew that it had worked. She opened her eyes. The flowers, now in full bloom were breathtaking. _"Thank you," _she thought and returned the vase to it's rightful place.

"I fixed the trees on the Isle of Drear after I learned to do that." Bella stated proudly.

"Not even I knew that, Isabella. Splendid!" Dumbledore remarked.

"The quintapeds were quite happy." Harry smirked.

A loud crash in the foyer brought them out of their laughter.

"Oh Mistress. How ashamed you would be. First the mudblood and blood traitors and now werewolves and blood drinkers. Kreacher is sorry mistress. Nasty son, filling my mistress' home with their kind..."

"KREACHER!" Sirius shouted at house-elf. "What are you doing sneaking around? Go clean something for once in your miserable existence."

"Harry can you really feel what Voldemort feels?" Remus questioned, thankfully before Hermione could launch into an hour long speech about the horrid treatment of house elves. "As in you can tell me what he is feeling right now?"

"Yeah. Rage. Extreme rage. I didn't know why until Dumbledore told us. He's pissed that Bella is alive. He doesn't fully know what it means, but he's pissed."

The house grew grim and quiet.

"Speaking of which," Kingsley began, the Auror suddenly all business. "Do you know who betrayed us Dumbledore?"

"Unfortunately, I do. But I would like to give him a chance to explain his side of the story."

"WHAT?" Chimed Bella and Harry together.

"I know how you feel about this," Dumbledore began. "But, unlike the Deatheaters, we do not dole out punishments without proper justifications. And I _will_ know the whole story. Besides, I only know bits and pieces."

Sirius sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Dumbledore, is Snape your only confirmation,because you already know my opinions on that matter."

"Sadly, my dear Sirius. He is not."

"But then," began Mrs. Weasley. "It would have to be one of us. We are the only ones who know."

She collapsed into a fit a sobs as if she had failed, her husband by her side whispering calming things to low for the humans to hear.

"I'm afraid, my friends, that this may go much deeper than a single betrayal. But I promise, we will have our answers."

"Do I need the Veritaserum, or do you intend to be truthful with us?" Dumbledore whirled to the shadows, raising his wand. "Accio wand! Casses Infrigilis!" Bright green lights, shot forward into the darkness as a wand sailed into Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ALBUS!" Moody screeched from behind his impenetrable prison.

Dumbledore spoke only two words then, but they seemed to frighten Moody more than any conceivable curse.

"Docarus Meadowes." He said to him.

A/N: Casses Infrigilis is latin with a meaning close to unbreakable trap.

I realize that it seems that I made Harry and Bella TOO powerful. I do promise that there is a point, plan and purpose to this and it has nothing to do with Voldemort.

I also know that the Cullens have many more questions. I haven't forgot about them. Bella will answer ALL their questions very soon.

Reviews are appreciated, but I'd much rather you read one of the brilliant stories on my favorite page. But reviews still make my day. Perhaps you can do both =)


	6. Chapter 5: Betrayal?

Disclaimer: Meyers and Rowling are some sort of writing demigods. But my Bella could probably make them forget that they own it.

A/N: I apparently like to start each chapter with someone shouting. I don't know why that is, it just happens. This chapter is an exception.

To Whatever( ): "Crap spelling" could be a more in depth review. I absolutely love _construction_ criticism, so if you care enough to continue reading then I would ask for a bit more details. If you were referring to my misspelling of "Dorcas" then I am sorry. If it's something else, please tell me and I shall either yell at the creators of Word or reprimand myself. Not that it's any excuse but I'm not feeling well and my head is a little fuzzy.

Chapter 5: Betrayal?

"_I'm afraid, my friends, that this may go much deeper than a single betrayal. But I promise, we will have our answers._

"_Do I need the Veritaserum, or do you intend to be truthful with us?" Dumbledore whirled to the shadows, raising his wand. "Accio wand! Casses Infrigilis!" Bright green lights, shot forward into the darkness as a wand sailed into Dumbledore's outstretched hand._

"_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ALBUS!" Moody screeched from behind his impenetrable prison._

_Dumbledore spoke only two words then, but they seemed to frighten Moody more than any conceivable curse._

"_Docarus Meadowes." He said to him._

"Who or what is Dorcas Meadowes?" asked Esme, clearly confused and holding Bella as if she alone could protect her.

Harry was racking his brain as well, he was sure the name sounded familiar.

"My near dear lady, Ms. Meadowes was indeed a witch. A very powerful witch. One who the Order thought to be dead and buried." Dumbledore said softly and then added.

Moody laughed.

"Silencio," Bella near-shouted, remembering at the last minute that she need to control her emotions. Dumbledore put an arm on her shoulder and led her to the couch.

"I take it these are your friends, Isabella?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring Moody and indicated the Cullens.

"Yes, Professor. This is-" She began.

"I already know them and their _gifts._" He said the last word the way Mr. Weasley sometimes talked about his muggle contraptions. "I am very pleased to know that Bella is in capable hands. When she's not being stubborn, that is."

The seven Cullens chuckled and nodded, having a conversation to low for human ears but from the deep rumbling in Edward's chest, Bella new they were laughing at her, a slow blush rising to her cheeks.

"Where's Harry?" Bella asked, noticing the sudden disappearing of her brother.

"I expect he remembered the name and is rooting around upstairs to find it." Waved off Dumbledore.

As if on cue, Harry's voice and a cornucopia of noises could be heard.

"I remembered!" Exclaimed Harry, running down the stairs brandishing a photo. "That is Dorcas Meadowes!"

He revealed a picture to Bella whichh she could only assume was the first Order. He pointed to a witch standing next to Moody who she presumed was Meadowes, but Bella stare remained transfixed on her parents.

"That proves very little, Potter. Just an old picture." For the first time anybody could remember, Moody spoke as if he hadn't a care in the world.

The Cullens hissed. Nobody messed with one of there own.

"You told me she was a very powerful witch! You told me how Voldemort killed her himself!" Harry shouted to Moody as he made his move to lunge at the wizard.

"She was very powerful Harry. But apparently not as dead as we all believed." Dumbledore spoke, keeping Harry from his intended target with a look that clearly said something about needing the truth, although Harry, blinded by betrayal ignored it and continued to try to move.

"I would hate to have to freeze you, dear boy, but I will if I must."

Harry stilled under Dumbledore's embrace.

"Umm, excuse me, but what does this have to do with me being dead... Or not dead?" Spoke Bella's small voice

With the exception of Moody, the adults looks murderous. Bella began pacing the room, hands curled into tight fists mumbling to herself. After a few moments she turned to face Moody. It took a lot to scare a vampire but then again, they'd never seen Bella like this. She looked dangerous.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU WERE ONE OF MY TEACHERS! ONE OF THE ORDER! I TRUSTED YOU!" She shouted and cried, dropping to floor, not wanting to believe any of it.

Edward held her as her tears flowed freely not wanting to give her up, but knowing it was her brother she needed. He nodded Harry over as Bella sobbed into his chest.

She had so many questions. What did this mean for her? For Harry? Was the Fidelius Charm broken? She was sinking. So much depended on Voldemort not knowing. There were so many questions and all she could coherently think was, _"Not again."_

Harry broke free from Dumbledore rushed to Bella's side.

"_Bella, look at me. Do you remember the promise we made?_

She nodded.

"_You and I are in this together. Not matter what. And as far as I can tell, most of the people in this room would stand with us. Please don't leave us Bella. Please don't leave me."_

"_I'm not going anywhere Harry, I promise. It's you and me against the world, right? But what does this all mean, Harry? I just don't understand. Why us?"_

"_I don't know, but I suspect Dumbledore does. Dry your eyes, little sister. We have an interrogation to attend to." _

Bella reluctantly opened her eyes and wiped her tears. She could be strong. She _would_ be strong.

"How long, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked.

Moody said nothing. Instead he just laughed, not a menacing laugh but a joyful one, a sound not many had heard before. "You and I both know you can't keep me in this cell, Dumbledore, just as we both know that Veritaserum won't work."

"While I have no doubt you could break the bonds, Alastor, and I did mention Veritaserum... Well, let's just say I have many more tricks up my proverbial sleeve."

Bella couldn't be sure he was talking about her but she was sure he wouldn't make her do that.

"Isabella."

_Please don't ask me to do this._

Dumbledore continued, "Knowing that Alastor is quite good at Occlumency, I would ask to borrow your Jasper?"

Bella almost giggled at her relief. "He isn't _my _Jasper, sir, more like a surrogate brother. And ask him Professor," said Bella and then added. "But I really don't want to bring them into this? Isn't there another way?"

Jasper looked stunned and Alice beamed.

"I know, dear one, but he is willing to protect you as are the others. Jasper, I would be honored if you could help me out for a moment."

"It's okay Jazz, he's right you know, you _can_ help." Alice said, leading him over to Dumbledore.

Jasper nodded his head and followed his wife. Nobody messed with his family.

"Now," began Dumbledore. "Do you know what Jasper's abilities are Alastor?"

Moody just grunted a response.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore smiled. "Now let's try this again. Dorcas Meadowes."

Moody just sat there, his face unreadable.

"He loves her. But I also feel hope. And guilt." He whispered to Dumbledore.

"Ah, I see. Unrequited love, is it? Trying to earn her affections?"

It was Moody's turn to roar. "What is he?" Moody spat.

"Like I would tell you!" Bella said, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him like a five year old.

"She loves me Dumbledore! She wouldn't hurt me. I see the way you all look at me, like I'm freak. Dorcas never did that!"

"Yes Alastor, I'm sure she has her _charms_. And she _was_ one of us. But not anymore. I want the whole story. Now."

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir," interrupted Carlisle. "I may be able to help with that. If you can give us a bit time and don't mind a couple extra vampires..."

"Carlisle, you may address me as Albus and I would appreciate your help. What do you need?"

"There is a tribe in Ireland, with a vampire named Maggie who has the ability to know when she is being lied to. Would you allow me to bring them here? It shouldn't take more than a couple of days. Although I do have to warn you that their eating habits are quite like ours."

"Do not worry. That shouldn't be a problem. The cell will hold for for quite some time. And we'll apparate, just in case."

***

Carlisle and Dumbledore left immediately.

"I would like you to picture Maggie as clearly as you can." Dumbledore said, placing his arm around Carlisle's shoulder.

Carlisle shut his eyes and brought forth the image of the Irish coven. He saw Siobahn, the leader and her fair-haired mate, Liam, he saw Maggie, her curls bouncing in the wind. And then he felt the strange pushing that seemed to be coming from all directions at once.

"Carlisle!" A familiar voice called. He willed himself to open his eyes. _Ireland_, he breathed. "It's been ages, old friend. Where is your family and who is this human?" Siobahn spoke, indicating Dumbledore.

"My darling Siobahn! It's wonderful to see you again, although I wish the circumstances could be more fortuitous. This is my friend, Albus Dumbledore. A wizard."

Siobahn's eyes widened. "You mean they actually exist?"

Liam and Maggie had joined them and they spoke at with vampire speed and sound. Dumbledore appeared quite amused.

"And what trouble has brought you here, interrupting our hunt?" She asked, her black eyes trained on Dumbledore.

"I assure you, dear lady, I would make a lousy snack" Dumbledore said. "But I have brought a little something to help ease your thirst."

From one of his many pockets, Dumbledore fished out four bottles, filled with red liquid. He handed them to Carlisle with a look that said this was a man you could trust.

Carlisle passed the bottles out, uncorking his. He could smell the blood, but knew it was not human._ This is for Bella_ he reminded himself as he drained the liquid.

"It's not poison, Siobahn. Drink, it will make this conversation easier." Carlisle told the leader.

"He's telling the truth," said Maggie as she drained the contents of her vial, the other two following suit. "I've never tasted anything like this, Carlisle. What it is?"

"Dragon," replied Dumbledore indifferently.

"Dragon," repeated the four incredulously.

"It seems we have quite a bit of explaining to do and a very short time to do it." Reminded Dumbledore.

***

"TEA!" Always the mother, Mrs. Weasley produced a full pot of tea complete with cups and milk and sugar. "Oh!" she said with a flick of her wand, "Butterbeer for the youngsters. Drink up, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night. And eat too, we need to eat to hear whatever..."

Nobody missed the death glare she shot at Moody.

"How hungry are you Bella?" she asked.

"Well we left right after breakfast-" To her embarrassment, her traitorous stomach growled and she blushed a deep red.

Mrs. Weasley was having none of that, with another flick of her wand the dining table was now full of food. Ron, Fred and George dove in first, eating as if it were there last meal. Ginny, Hermione and Bella giggled before joining them. It was clear the adults would only get leftovers.

After having their fill of food, the adults each grabbed a cup, filling it to the the brim and sat around the living room.

Bella grabbed a butterbeer and groaned at the taste. It had been far too long.

"Oh! You guys must be thirsty too!" Mrs. Weasley said, eying the Cullens. "Fred go to the kitchen and get the dragons blood... And some cups while your at it."

"Can't you just use a summoning charm,mum" asked Fred decidedly full and not wanting to move from his space on the couch. "I mean, why do I have to get up?"

"FRED WEASLEY, you can either do what I ask or spend the rest of your time upstairs." Mrs. Weasley rarely joked.

The look Mrs. Weasley gave Fred could kill.

"What does dragon's blood do Bella? You said it had magical properties." Emmett asked, ever the curious one,

"It has many uses but to be quite honest, I'm not quite sure what it will do to vampires."

"Bring in on Bells!"

"Always the adventurous one, Em." Bella chuckled.

Fred appeared holding a dark red bottle and six cups in front of the vampires, who eyed them warily. All except Emmett, who gulped the drink like an alcoholic on a binge.

"Emmett." Rosalie gasped."You... You look almost human. How is this possible?" 

"Dragon blood has twelve different uses. I don't know them all. How do you feel, Emmett?" Bella asked tentatively.

"I'm not thirsty," said Emmett. "Do I really look human Rose?"

"Your eyes are so blue. I remember why I saved you-"

Emmett cut her off with a passionate kiss. "I love you to Rosie. Forever."

"There may be other complications," said Harry. "We just don't know."

The others drank, amazed by their original eye color and lack of thirst.

"How come you didn't tell us about dragon blood before Bella?" Asked Edward, clearly hurt that she chose to keep her life as a witch a secret.

"Edward, I couldn't. My life depended on it." She knelt down in front of him taking his hands in hers, hanging her head in shame. "I wanted to tell you so many times."

She looked up into his now green eyes and said,"The Volturi have nothing on Voldemort,"

"What's a Volturi? Asked Harry

"In the most basic terms they are our government," Alice began.

"Ass-"

"Kind of like your Ministry. Except their ways are..." She let her sentence trail off. We all could guess

"Fu-"

"Language Emmett! They may be cruel but they keep our species in check." Esme added.

"Sorry mom."

"They make sure we remain unexposed, take _care_ of anyone who breaks the rules." Jasper concluded.

"Vampires have rules?" asked Hermione

"Not many," Jasper began interrupted by the appearance of Dumbledore and the Irish coven.

Moody straightened up. "Well, I see the interrogation squad has arrived."

A/N: I know the Irish coven doesn't make an appearance until Breaking Dawn, but once again this is my story =P Review please.


	7. Chapter 6: Grave Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: Don't own it, otherwise I wouldn't need to write fanfic

A/N: I just read chapter 5 again and was horrified by the number of mistakes I made. No wonder you thought it was confusing melanie121 =P

First off, the Irish Coven knew that wizard's existed, but thought they were extinct.

Second, when Bella thought "Please don't ask me to do this" she was referring to her power to command people. She really hates it, thus her learning to "ask."

My spelling and grammar was atrocious in the last chapter and for that I apologize profusely. I have yelled at spell check, but it was most likely my fault.

"Casses Infragilis" which I also misspelled is Latin and roughly translates to unbreakable net.

Also, the chapters may come a bit slower for the time being. I want to update at least twice a week, but due to some unforeseen medical problems, I may not be able to. This depresses me, since not only am I having a blast writing this story, it's helping me focus on my novel. I'm also helping a friend out by reading a screen play she wrote and researching preschools for my daughter. So very busy =)

This chapter is all talky talky. If that's not your thing then sorry, but I think it.'s necessary.

Chapter 6: _Grave _Misunderstandings

"_Vampires have rules?" asked Hermione_

"_Not many," Jasper began interrupted by the appearance of Dumbledore and the Irish coven._

_Moody straightened up. "Well, I see the interrogation squad has arrived."_

"Yes, yes Alastor. We'll be with you momentarily." Dumbledore said lackadaisically.

"You have no right to hold me here Albus, " Moody snarled. "I've done nothing wrong!"

Maggie hissed. "He's lying."

Siobahn moved in front of her , lowering into a protective crouch, Liam following his mate's reaction.

"Do not worry, dear Siobahn. He is currently held by a magical web."

Maggie nodded to her and they straightened their stances.

Edward took Bella by the arm and led her over to new arrivals. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Carlisle's good friends, Siobahn, Liam and Maggie. Everyone this is Bella Swan."

Maggie stepped forward, her bouncy red curls made even more vibrant by her bright green eyes. She looked curiously between Edward and Bella.

Reading her thoughts he quickly added, "Oh, I'm sorry Maggie. This is Bella Potter. We only recently discovered her last name."

Maggie smiled and stepped forward to shake Bella's hand. "Wow, this dragon blood stuff is great! Her smell isn't bothering me at all."

"I know," bellowed Emmett. "I can't remember the last time the thirst didn't bother me at all."

The vampires giggled, their laughs tinkling around the room like a music box.

Bella watched as the others tested the air and themselves. "Pleased to meet all of you. Thank you for your help. I can't even begin to tell you what it means to me. I wish we didn't have to involve you like this, but the implications of Voldemort knowing I'm alive could be disastrous."

"We remember the Dark Lord's last reign. We do not wish to revisit those days." Siobahn said, shaking Bella's hand. Liam stood behind her and nodded.

"Potter" asked Maggie. "As in 'The boy who lived'?"

"That's me," said Harry blushing as he rose to welcome the Irish Coven.

"Where is Remus?" Dumbledore wondered aloud.

"He slipped out a bit ago. I think he needed some _fresh_ air." Bella replied.

"Ah,yes. Of course. I do appreciate you all not making a big deal about that. While I have not personally experienced it, I am told the smell is quite offensive to both species."

"Bella means more to us than that. We love her just as you all do."

Maggie smiled at the truth of Esme's words.

"Shall we get this show on the road, Dumbledore?" Barked Moody.

"The sooner the better." Harry said darkly.

"As you wish, Alastor. How long have you know Meadowes was alive?"

"Since just before the dementor attack in Little Whinging."

"True." came Maggie's small voice.

"WHAT DEMENTOR ATTACK?" shouted Bella.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to mention that. You should've seen Dudley, Bella. If it wasn't for the fact that they are now trying to kick me out of school, the whole situation would be quite hilarious."

Bella looked furiously at her brother. _"We will talk about that later, Harry. I can't believe you didn't tell me."_

_ "I kinda had other things on my mind little sister. I am sorry."_

_ "I know. But we promised not to keep things from each other. You were in danger. I worry about you so much."_

_ "It you and me together Bella. Never forget that."_

"If you two are finished for the moment, perhaps we can get back to the questioning?" Dumbledore asked, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, Professor." They chorused.

"Very well then," he continued. "Where and when did you first see her?"

"Borgin and Burkes. I was on assignment there just after the TriWizard Tournament, if you recall."

"True"

"Why didn't you inform the Order immediately?"

"I failed to see how it was any of your business. Must I report every encounter I have with old friends?"

Maggie's eyebrows creased. "He purposely avoiding the question. Trying to throw me off."

"An old Order member appears in Borgin and Burkes after a more than a decade of being 'dead' and you _failed_ to see how it was our business?"

"She told me she knew that Voldemort had been after her so she faked her own death and went into hiding. She asked that I keep it a secret. I respected her wishes."

"That's true."

"Have you seen her since?"

"Yes."

"How many times have you seen her?"

"A few."

"That's a lie."

"You are wearing on my patience, Alastor. How many times?"

"She is currently staying with me."

"WHAT?" cried out Harry and Bella.

Dumbledore silenced them with a look.

"Did she at any point express a desire to rejoin the order?"

"Yes."

"And you still believed it to be none of our business, Alastor?"

"I made a vow, she will reveal herself when she is ready."

"What have you told her about Order business?"

"Nothing. We do not speak of Order business."

"Another lie."

"Have you revealed Severus as a double agent?"

"You know I can't do that, Dumbledore. You placed the spell on all of us."

"That I did."

"And Bella, what did you tell her about her?"

"She already knew Bella was still alive."

"How?"

"She was there in Godric's Hollow when you found her. I merely confirmed it, and told her that she had been placed overseas for her protection."

"All true."

"Did she seem overly interested in Bella?"

"Not _overly."_

"Lie."

"What else did you tell her about Bella?"

Moody sighed. "I told her what I knew of the prophecy. I told her she was living in a small town in Washington with a muggle family and that she had befriended a coven of vampires."

"What prophecy?" Harry and Bella asked. If there was a prophecy concerning them, why didn't they know about it.

"Later," was all Dumbledore said.

"Why Moody?" Bella asked, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. "How could you do that to me? How could you put me in danger like that? I thought you cared for Harry and I. I thought you were loyal to the Order."

"I am Bella. I care deeply for you both."

"True."

"Bella, I love her. I think I always have."

Maggie turned to Dumbledore confused. "He really believes that, but it's a lie. I've never felt anything like this. It's very confusing."

"Amorentia." Bella whispered to low for anyone other than the vampires to hear. She saw it in his features now. He was pale, almost sickly and the way he spoke of her was obsessive. Edward was about to question what amorentia was, but her look quieted him.

Bella pulled her wand free, ignoring the questioning glances and protests,she pointed it at Moody.

"Accio Moody's flask." she said sadly as the silver flask zoomed to her hand.

"Isabella Marie Potter! What are you doing? Nobody touches my flask but me!" Moody shouted.

Bella opened the flask with a flick of her thumb and breathed in the scent. It was warm and inviting, it was honey and beauty. It was Edward.

She handed the flask to Dumbledore. "It's amorentia, Professor."

"Of course!" Harry said. "You only drink from your own flask, she must have added the potion while you slept."

"Does she have the dark mark, Alastor?"

"Of course not! And that couldn't be amorentia. I would've noticed. You know how careful I am, Dumbledore. I would never have let her near me if she was a death eater."

"Again.... He really believes it, but it just doesn't feel true."

"Dorcas was always talented in memory manipulation. I suppose we will have to go straight to the source to get the correct information. Esme and Carlisle could you stay here with the children?"

"Of course. It would be a pleasure."

_"They're going to leave us behind Bella."_

_ "Where is your invisibility cloak? Can you get it without attracting their attention?"_

_ "It's on the other side of the couch."_

_ "Okay. We'll wait until they leave and I'll apparate us there."_

"Bella," Alice and Edward warned.

_"Bloody hell, I forgot about Alice's visions."_

_ "Do something before she tells on us!"_

"Alice I need to show you something. You're absolutely going to love it!" Bella exclaimed, her eyes pleading with Alice to follow. "Edward can you come too?"

"Bella, what are you doing?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"I'll be right back, Sirius. Don't worry."

Alice and Edward followed Bella up to the third floor master bedroom, where Buckbeak lay in the corner.

"Hello Buckbeak. How are you?" Bella said as she bowed lowly to the hippogriff.

"What is that?" Alice inquired.

Buckbeak walked to Bella, allowing her to stroke him. "Bet you're pretty bored here, huh?"

"Can he understand you, Bella?" Edward asked, clearly amazed.

"Hippogriff's are very remarkable creatures. They are very proud, that's why I bowed to him before touching him. Would you like to try?"

"I would first like you to explain why I see you and Harry disappearing to go off to Moody's house Bella. It will be dangerous. What if she is one off those Death Eaters or whatever?"

"Alice, you saw Harry and I make the decision to go, but did you see us there?"

"Well, no but-"

"We have an invisibility cloak. No one will be able to see us. We will be perfectly safe. But we deserve to be there, Alice. You know that. Please you guys, just trust me."

Alice sighed and Edward looked outraged. "No, Bella. I can't allow you to put yourself in danger like that. Don't force me to tell Dumbledore."

Bella saw red. "Edward Cullen, when the hell are you going to realize that I have been in danger since the moment I was born? And I will apparate you right back to Forks if you insist on threatening me."

"Bella, please?"

"No, Edward. You are not my father and you do not dictate what I do. I _am_ going and that is final. You can either support me or go home. Choose now, but know if you choose incorrectly, I won't follow you." Bella knew the threat was empty. She'd follow Edward just about anywhere. But she would not take orders from him.

"Alice, can I trust you?"

"Yes Bella. You are my sister and I understand your reasons for wanting this."

"Alice! How can you say that? What if she gets hurt?" Edward asked.

"Edward, she's right and you know it. She deserves to be there. Bella can protect herself. We've seen that. And she'll have Harry with her and everyone else." Alice's outrage at her brother nearly matched Bella's at that moment. "Bella, can I tell Jazz, just so he knows to keep an eye out."

"I know he can hear us, Alice. He won't be able to see Harry and I, but I suppose he will be able to smell where we are. Edward, I need to know right now, if I can trust you."

Edward hung his head, all the possibilities of Bella hurt and broken running through his eyes. Bella wished she could take that away. But she wouldn't sway from this. She watched him mentally calculate all the details, when she saw Alice's vision glaze over.

"He won't tell them Bella." she swore.

"I need your word, Edward."

Edward sighed. "You have it. My word and my heart. Please keep it safe, my love."

"And the others, can I trust that they will not tell.?"

"Well, Emmett is trying to think of ways to go with you. Rosalie thinks your nuts and Carlisle and Esme don't exactly approve but they agree that it's your right. Siobahn and Liam remember Voldemort so they won't stop you and Maggie will follow them."

"Thank you. All of you. I love you Edward. You are my world. I _will_ return to you safely."

Bella led the way as the three of them walked back downstairs. She gave a quick nod to Harry who smiled at Edward and Alice.

"I can't believe how big Buckbeak has gotten. What the heck are you feeding him, Sirius?"

"What are you up to Isabella?" Sirius asked.

"I think living here has made you paranoid Sirius." Bella said, rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out. Sirius laughed and tussled her hair.

"Molly can you find Remus. We need him. Meet us at Moody's"

"Of course Albus." Mrs Weasley said, disapperating.

"I'm going too, Dumbledore." Said Sirius.

"I know. If she is a death eater, I'm sure Malfoy has told her about you anyway."

"Tonks, can you get a message to Severus? He needs to be warned."

Tonks gave a salute and disapparated on the spot.

"My dear Maggie and Jasper, would you be willing to accompany us as well? I can't say it won't be dangerous. We are walking in fairly blind. But I can't deny your talents will be useful."

"Anything for Bella," Jasper said, flashing his best smile and a wink at her.

"If you wish to take Maggie, Liam and I will be joining you." Siobahn said.

"But of course. The more the better."

"Dumbledore,what does this mean for me?" Bella asked in a panicked voice. Edward hugged her tightly, wishing he could protect her from this but knowing how stubborn she was.

"I know you are scared, Isabella. But you _will_ be protected. We'll discuss it more when we return." Dumbledore spoke with finality.

Bella watched from the corner of her eye as Harry moved to the couch, covertly placing the invisibility cloak within reach. He winked at her and she left Edward's cold embrace to sit with her brother.

"What do we do about him?" Kingsley asked indicating Moody. "We can't take him with us, not knowing the extent of control she has over him."

"The shield will hold him for a bit longer, but I'll add a couple extra enchantments to keep him here until we return." Dumbledore said as he began flicking his wand about. "Now, Esme dear, should you need anything while we are gone, this is a two-way mirror. I have the other one. Simply speak my name and I will answer. They are kind off like..." Dumbledore paused as he searched for the word.

"Walkie Talkies, Professor. I'll show her if she needs any help."

"Always the pragmatic one, dear Hermione. Thank you."

_"Get ready Harry, we have to apparate at the same moment they do."_

_ "I'm ready."_

Bella took Harry's hand, remembering this time, of course, to use her left hand.

"All right, all together then." Dumbledore said. "3...2...1"

With lightning speed Harry threw the cloak over him and Bella and they disapperated with the rest, leaving Hermione and the Weasley kids confused.

They felt the familiar pull and push and landed gently in Moody's front yard, suddenly grateful that Barty Crouch Jr. had disabled all Moody's sneakoscopes last year. They followed the others silently up the porch, the invisibility cloak still tightly wrapped around them as Dumbledore said "Alohamora" and slipped inside.

Sitting quite comfortably in a chair Dorcas Meadowes turned to face her once-allies.

"Playing judge, jury _and_ executioner now, Dumbledore." She drawled out. "And to think, I once fancied you to be so much better than that."

A/N: Your reviews brighten my day and make me smile. _Hint hint =D_


	8. Chapter 7: The Spanish Inquisition

Disclaimer: I don't own them but when I say JUMP, they say How High?

A/N: My readers make the world go round. I wanted to get this out sooner... Sorry it's REALLY short... But without further delay-

Chapter 7: The Spanish Inquisition

_Sitting quite comfortably in a chair Dorcas Meadowes turned to face her once-allies._

_ "Playing judge, jury and executioner now, Dumbledore." She drawled out. "And to think, I once fancied you to be so much better than that."_

"Good afternoon, Dorcas. The years have been quite kind to you dear." Dumbledore spoke with sincerity.

Dorcas rolled her eyes and got up to examine her guests more closely, stopping apprehensively as she reached the vampires. "Interesting company you're keeping, these days. No doubt the influence of young Isabella." She sneered with a look of disgust causing Jasper to hiss.

_"Bitch." Bella said._

_ "Come on, Bell. You knew she was going to be. Wanna play our game."_

_ "Sure." She smiled. "At least we can make this a little more interesting."_

Dorcas let out a loud cackle turning to face Dumbledore once more. "And where is my dear Alastor? You haven't hurt him, have you?"

Molly, Remus and Tonks appeared with a POP, almost causing Bella and Harry to fall back.

"Why would we hurt Moody?" Sirius growled. "He's nothing but a victim in your sick little game."

"My game? Is that what he told you? I came here seeking help from someone I once considered a friend and _he_ turnedon _me?_ Are you all blinded by your sentimentality for that old fool or are you just that naive?"

Maggie hissed. "She lies."

_"Oh what a tangled web we weave..." Bella sighed._

_ "Quoting muggle proverbs now, are we sis?" Harry said, mock punching her in the arm._

"And how would you know, young vampire? Have you been hanging out with the Order for long? I could tell you secrets that would make even your skin crawl. They are hardly innocent." Dorcas said flippantly, glaring at Maggie.

The four vampires instinctively leaned into a crouch. Bella saw Jasper smirk. "Certainly the big bad witch isn't afraid of four little old vampires." He laughed at her.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?" Dorcas shouted. "We're on the same side and yet you bring vampires here to what? Frighten me into false confessions?"

Sirius grinned widely at Jasper, his approval apparent as Dumbledore laid a soft hand on his shoulder. "That's enough son," he told Jasper and the vampires straightened themselves. "Am I to understand Dorcas, that you wish us to believe you are innocent?"

"Of course I am innocent! Moody is a lunatic! Perhaps _he_ is working for You-Know-Who."

"Another lie." Maggie proclaimed.

"What are you?" Dorcas grunted at Maggie.

"Ah, what a terrible host I am." Dumbledore said in some grand gesture. "Dorcas, you remember Sirius and Remus from the first Order. And these are our new members Arthur and Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks immediately began protesting, stopping when Dumbledore raised his hand and continued. "Nymphadora Tonks who prefers to go by her surname only.

"I'd also like you to meet Jasper, he's a good friend from the States. And this is Siobahn, Liam and Maggie, a small coven from Ireland. Both Jasper and Maggie are very _talented_. You see my dear, Jasper can tell how you are feeling and sweet little Maggie can tell us whether or not you are telling the truth."

"She's afraid," said Jasper matter-of-factually. "But she doesn't entirely believe you either."

"She will," sang Tonks, the hate in her voice audible.

_"Hate dresses well to please the buyer."_

_ "Calvin Miller, Harry. And she's really not dressed that well."_

Bella and Harry just stared, not missing the silent exchange between Sirius and Remus. They had been betrayed once before as well. _If looks could kill..._

"Why don't we start with what we already know and then you can fill us in on the rest." Kingsley said diplomatically.

Dorcas smirked. "Well in that case, please, let in inquisition begin." She folded herself back into her chair, crossing her legs and sighed, as if this had all been anticipated.

_"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Bella thought to Harry, who had to cover his mouth to keep the laughter from escaping._

_ "Monty Python and perhaps we should refrain from quotes that usually make you laugh so hard you pee you pants."_

_ "That never happened." Bella brooded._

"We have learned that you sought Alastor out sometime before the Dementor attacks in Little Whinging. You met him inside Borgin and Burkes and feed him a story about how you had to fake your own death to avoid Voldemort." Dumbledore gave her a pointed look to which she waved him on.

"I'm sure your little gutter friends will tell you that's true." She spat, earning several growls.

_"We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars."_

_ "Oscar Wilde, Bella. A challenge please?_

"How soon after Alastor invited you into his home did you begin to administer the amorentia?" Remus asked.

Dorcas looked floored. She looked nervously between Dumbledore and Maggie and hung her head. "Almost immediately."

Maggie nodded and Sirius fielded the next question. "When exactly did you betray us, Dorcas? When did you turn your back on everything you said you believed in?"

"The night Dumbledore lied to us. The night he told us that Isabella had been killed." She turned her full stare on Dumbledore. "I was there the night you found her, Albus. I watched from a nearby house as you sifted through the wreckage of the house and lifted the hidden baby out from underneath the rubble."

"I had my reasons for not telling you, Dorcas."

"Oh, you had your reasons," she taunted. "Just as I had mine."

"Did it ever occur to you Dorcas, that Dumbledore was being purposely secretive? Or had you forgotten the betrayal that left the Potter's orphaned in the first place?" Sirius was beyond angry. He began advancing on Dorcas, screaming profanities and threatening curses.

The witch flinched at his words, as if that thought had never occurred to her. Nevertheless, she held her ground.

Sirius' short temper spiked. "Jasper," Bella whispered to low for human ears. "Please help calm him down."

Jasper gave her the tiniest nod and flooded Sirius with waves of peace. His breath came out in pants as he slowed his advance.

Remus guided Sirius into the kitchen, mouthing a hushed "Thank you" to Jasper.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Sirius is correct in his reasoning, Dorcas. I knew the danger to Isabella and Harry should she be discovered alive. The prophecy-"

"Ah,yes" Dorcas interrupted. "The prophecy. 'Neither can live while the other survives.' Blah blah blah Dumbledore. You don't know the half of it." She grinned menacingly.

Dumbledore stood looking uninterested.

_"You see things and you say why? But I dream things that never were and I say why not?"_

_ "George Bernard Shaw. What is it with this prophecy, Bells? Why does everyone seem to know but us?"_

_ "I dunno, Harry. Dumbledore promised us answers though."_

"Did you know that Sybil gave a second prophecy regarding the Potter twins? Can you even imagine the lengths that the Dark Lord will go through to get his hands on that?"

"Of course I knew, Dorcas. And I'm well aware of what your Dark Lord will do."

Obviously not the reaction she expected, Dorcas pulled her wand from the nearby table. "Well since you seem to know everything Albus, perhaps you wouldn't mind explaining it to some friends of mine."

And then chaos seemed to break out.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, like Bella and Harry were watching some old movie where the bad guy was about to get away. In a flash, they tore the invisibility cloak off of them.

"NOOO!!" Bella screamed out as she ran toward the witch.

"Expelliarmus!" Yelled Harry, as Dorcas' wand shot out of her hand and was quickly snatched up by Jasper.

Bella laid her hand on Dorcas' shoulder, a silent communication taking place for several minutes. Time seemed to freeze as everyone was too shocked to move. She stepped back, weakly, Maggie at her side in an instant and bent down to look in Dorcas' still distant eyes. Bella pulled her wand from her coat and placed it on top of the Dark Mark.

"Bella, what do you think you are doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked, panic evident in every syllable.

Saying the spell silently, she removed her wand from the witch's skin and glanced up at her once again.

"Welcome to life as a double agent, Dorcas Meadowes." Bella said with a smirk.

A/N: Big apologies for such a short chapter, but it's been a crazy night and I wanted to get at least this much up.

The game that Harry and Bella are playing, is a game my family plays. You name a quote and try to guess who said it. It's funniest when you are doing movie quotes and great for long boring car rides when you need something more intellectually stimulating then I Spy or Slug Bug =) Just wait until Emmett decides to start playing it in a couple of chapters.

Good stuff coming up, tons of mischief and I promise a much longer chapter by Thursday.

I love reviews, but would understand if you didn't for this chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Memories and Surprises

Disclaimer: Rowling and Meyers still own the characters. That is until I find the elusive flux capacitor and travel back in time =P

A/N: Two days early and double the word count of last chapter. More of the quote game, a good memory, and a surprise. Not much fun, but a necessary set up to the mischief to come. Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Memories and Surprises

_Bella laid her hand on Dorcas' shoulder, a silent communication taking place for several minutes. Time seemed to freeze as everyone was too shocked to move. She stepped back, weakly, Maggie at her side in an instant and bent down to look in Dorcas' still distant eyes. Bella pulled her wand from her coat and placed it on top of the Dark Mark._

_ "Bella, what do you think you are doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked, panic evident in every syllable._

_ Saying the spell silently, she removed her wand from the witch's skin and glanced up at her once again._

_ "Welcome to life as a double agent, Dorcas Meadowes." Bella said with a smirk._

Harry was at Bella's side just before she collapsed into Jasper's arms.

"What have you done Isabella?" Dumbledore asked with a twinge of sadness

"Not now Professor," warned Harry as he examined his sister.

"I did what needed to be done. Jasper you can give her back her wand, she isn't dangerous to us now. I promise to explain later."

"Bella!"

"Harry?" Bella called up to him, her eyes beginning to close. "Take me home, Harry."

Jasper scooped her up into his arms as Harry held unto both of them. "We'll see you back at headquarters."

Bella felt the familiar magic as the world went black.

***

Harry, Bella and Jasper apparated into the living room of Grimmauld Place, quickly followed by the others.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO BELLA" screamed Edward, as he sent an accusatory glance at Jasper who was still cradling her semi-unconscious form.

Harry just shook his head sadly. "She did to much."

Bella was only partially aware of the conversations taking place. She vaguely heard the Irish Coven saying their goodbyes and she wished she could open her eyes to thank them. She wanted to reassure Edward and Harry that she was going to be okay. She wanted to let the others know what she had done. But the blackness threatened to envelope her.

"Maggie," she heard Jasper call. "Bella wants to thank you all for your help."

Every person raised their eyebrows at him.

"You can feel her?" Edward asked incredulously.

"She's not fully unconscious yet. She was upset that she wouldn't be awake to thank the Irish Coven. She wants Edward and Harry to know that she's okay and she's worried about what you all will think of her when she explains what she did."

"She needs to lie down." Dumbledore stated. "I believe, as Harry said, she did too much. Jasper, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Up the stairs, third door on the left," said Mrs. Weasley. "She can rest there."

Jasper carried her to the room, Harry and Edward following close behind. He slowly lowered her on to the bed, covering her with the blankets. "Come back to us soon, Bells. We all love you." Jasper whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Glancing back at Harry and Edward, who had each taken up station near Bella, holding her hands, he left and made his way back downstairs.

"_How strange," Bella thought. "Jasper has always kept his distance from me."_

"Can you hear anything from her Harry? Maybe you guys can still talk?"

"I can try, mate."

_"Isabella, can you hear me?"_

_ "Harry? Harry, it's so dark here." Bella responded._

The seconds ticked by slowly. Edward could see the strain in Harry's face.

"I can't hear her at all. It's like she's blocking me. There's just darkness."

_"What?!? Harry, I'm here. Harry..."_

Bella didn't know how long she had been floating there. The darkness that seemed to engulf her showed her many things, some kind, some not-so-kind. She drifted in and out of reality, never really knowing which was which. Sometimes, she could catch glimpses of conversations before the darkness pulled her back.

"The woods are lovely, dark and deep, but I have promises to keep and miles to g..."

"Robert Frost." Harry whispered.

"Did she just talk?"

"Surely you've heard her sleep talking before Edward."

"Well, yes. But she doesn't usually quote poems."

"Hmm. She must be remembering our game. I think she wants to wake up."

"Game?" Edward inquired.

"We try to guess the person who said the quote. Both Bella and I have a love for muggle books." Harry lowered his voice. "Don't tell Hermione. She's under the impression that we don't read."

Edward chuckled and agreed.

"You need to hunt, Edward. Dragon blood can only sustain you for a bit. I won't leave her side and I'll call you if there is any change." Harry said. "Talk to Tonks, she can take you all to the forest."

Bella felt his icy fingers release her. She instantly missed his hands. Her mind flooded with visions again. Edward's dark angry eyes the day they met. Edwards honey eyes in the meadow as he held her. Their first kiss. Happiness. Happiness. Darkness.

"Professor, when is she going to wake up?"

"I can't be positive. Carlisle is a muggle doctor. He looked her over. He said physically she is just fine, her mind is trying to protect itself. I'm afraid if she doesn't wake up soon, we may have to take her to St. Mungo's?

_"St. Mungo's? No. No. No. I can't go there. Tell him Harry. It will ruin everything."_

"Dumbledore, if we take her there, it will expose her to the ministry. We can't do that. She'd hate that!"

"I know, dear boy. But I feel I must prepare you for it, not even Alice can see when she will wake up."

Harry hung his head dejectedly. "I know Professor."

He sounded so sad. Bella wanted to help him. But the darkness pulled her under again.

"Harry, you need to eat too. You sent Edward to hunt, don't you think you should follow your own advice. You haven't left her side since your trial."

_Trial? Bella tried to remember. Dememtors. Little Whinging. Patronus Charm._

"I won't leave her again Sirius."

"I know, son. Even sleeping she still looks like a princess." Bella could hear the smile behind his words.

"I'll have Molly bring you up a sandwich."

"Thanks, Sirius. For everything."

Bella tried to will her eyes open. Tried to move to comfort her brother. But the visions came much quicker this time. Their home in Godric's hollow. Her father shouting at her mum to get the kids out. Her mother begging for the life of her children. The flash of green. Bella begged for the darkness. She didn't want to see this again.

And then a new vision came. One she had never seen. She felt herself reach over to grab her brother as he gasped.

_They were all there. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter. They sat happily as they stared at the two infants on the floor._

_ "Isabella, princess," her father called. "Harry is technically older. He came first, so he get's to go first."_

_ Bella pouted, her eyes brimming with tears. Harry always got to go first. She wanted to go first._

_ Harry began to tear open the wrapping paper when he caught his sister's expression. He threw his package to the side and ran to her, wiping her tears with his tiny fingers. Hands on his hips,he turned to his father, glaring._

_ The adults burst out laughing. _

_ "Honestly, James," said Sirius with a deep chuckle. "Those two are as thick as thieves. Did you expect anything less?"_

_ "You know Sirius, I think they would've been born at the same time if they could've managed it." Remus said, smiling brightly at the twins._

_ "Harry and Bella," mum called into between her own laughter. "Why don't you two open your presents at the same time?"_

_ Bella looked to Harry who smiled widely. He ran off to get his discarded package and sat down next to his sister._

_ "Okay, you two. Ready?" Dad asked. The twins smiled. "All right. One. Two. Three."_

_ With ferocity, the Harry and Bella tore open their gifts. Bella pulled the lid open and gasped, running over to her Remus and jumping in his lap._

_ She hugged her new teddy bear tightly to her chest as he tussled her hair and she planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek._

_ Harry opened the lid on his first box and pulled out a fanged frisbee which snarled loudly and scared Bella until Harry put it back in the box. _

_ "Remus Lupin, what on earth would make you buy something like that for a one year old?" Lily chided._

_ Peter, Sirius and James all snickered as Remus mumbled a "Sorry," to her._

_ Peter's gifts were next and when they twins opened the boxes they found more Honeydukes treats then they had ever seen in there life._

_ Lily groaned loudly mumbling about sugar highs as James patted Peter on the back. "You know, old friend, you are babysitting quite a bit more from now on."_

_ Sirius bought Harry a toy broomstick which he rode around the yard happily and Bella a toy wand that only served to frustrate her because all it would do is produce different color sparks._

_ "Come here you two," called James. "Your mother and I have a very special gift for you."_

_ Bella ran and Lily pulled her into her arms. She reached behind her neck and unfastened a necklace, placing it on her young daughter. Bella sat captivated by the colors that it gave off._

_ James unbuttoned a cuff from his wrist and placed it on Harry, it magically shrunk to fit his tiny wrist._

_ "These," said James motioning to the the necklace and cuff on his children, "are the Potter family crests. Wear them and you will always know which path is true."_

_ "And that we love you with all our hearts," Lily added._

_ "Oh!" James near shouted. "It seems we have just one more gift for you."_

_ Harry and Bella lit up with excitement as their parents passed them identical boxes._

_ "Gotones!!!!" The twins yelled, as the adults laughed at their inability to say gobstones. Harry and Bella loved this game, although they had already lost two sets and had made up new rules which usually involved trying to hit each other with the small stones._

_ With the gifts distributed, Lily pulled her wand to light the candles on the cake. The adults broke into a rousing chorus of Happy Birthday and everyone laughed and smiled and this little piece of life was perfect._

Bella opened her eyes and looked at her brother, tears streaming down both their faces.

"That may be the greatest gift anyone has ever given me, Isabella." He said with sincerity.

Bella looked down at their hands, suddenly fearful. But this time their were no bright lights. No destruction. "We sparkle," she said weakly.

Without warning, seven vampires, three witches and eight wizards burst through the door, causing Harry to jump.

"They do sparkle," Alice's voice tinkled through the air. "Kind of like us in the sun."

Edward rushed to Bella's side. "You gave us quite a scare, Bella. Are you okay?"

Sirius pushed his way through the crowd, grumbling about Edward stealing his lines. "How are you feeling princess?"

"How long have I been out?" Bella asked.

"Five days," said Carlisle as he came to her side to examine her.

Bella shot up, too quickly and sank back down with dizziness. "I think I need some food."

"I think we need some explanations, Isabella." Moody said gruffly.

"Oh, please Alastor. Give the girl some time to eat and get her senses in order." Mrs. Weasley commanded. "I'll be right back with a tray dear."

"Professor?" Harry asked, turning to face Dumbledore. "What happened to our Potter crests?"

Bella watched as Remus and Sirius stiffened. "How?" Was all Sirius could ask.

"While I was out, I think my mind needed to sort itself. I took a lot of Dorcas' knowledge when I touched her. Slowly, my own memories started to return to me. When the last one started, I guess I grabbed Harry's hand. It was our first birthday party."

"I suppose you saw that rat Peter then too?" Stated Sirius, his voice leaking disdain.

"And you and Remus. Mum and Dad. I bet I loved that toy broomstick, Sirius."

"Even then, your father was convinced you would end up being a great Quidditch player. Your mother wrote to me once about it. Apparently you had broken a vase that her sister had sent and terrorized the cat."

"Aunt Petunia's vase probably deserved it." Harry said seriously.

The room broke out into laughter, as if nobody had laughed in days. Bella supposed they hadn't.

"But what about the crests?" Bella asked, bringing the subject back around.

"We don't know Bella. We assume they were destroyed along with everything else."

"Oh." Harry and Bella echoed. They would've given anything to have even a small piece of their parents.

Mrs. Weasley returned with a full tray of food, setting on the bedside table near Bella. "All right, let's give her some peace. Bella can join us downstairs when she is ready. Everybody out!"

The room groaned collectively and shuffled out. All but Edward and Harry. Mrs. Weasley gave them a stern look before giving up and shutting the door behind her.

"This looks delicious!" Bella exclaimed as she dug into the four course spread Mrs. Weasley had prepared for her. "Harry, what happened at your trial?" She asked, her mouth full of food.

"Not guilty. Although I think Fudge was ready to throw me into Azkaban anyway." He paused. "How did you know about my trial?"

"I caught bits and pieces of things while I was unconscious. Sirius said it was the only time you left my side."

"Ya, well, I practically had to force Edward to hunt to get him out here. Everybody else stopped by every so often, hoping for a change."

Bella turned to face Edward. "Thank you for taking care of me, my love."

"Don't thank me quite yet," a very amused Edward smirked. "Alice apparently got a hold of you while I was gone." He gave a pointed to look to Bella who suddenly realized what she was wearing.

"Alice," she moaned.

"Learn to love it little sis," came the evil pixie's voice from downstairs.

Bella finished her meal rather quickly and rolled back into bed, pulling the sheets above her head. "I don't want to go down there."

"Come on sis. Remember what you said, nobody expects the spanish inquisition."

"Monty Python!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house.

"I doubt they had to live in a house full of wizards." Bella pouted. "And please tell me you didn't tell Emmett how to play the game?"

"Couldn't help it baby girl. You were sleep talking."

"Come on, Bella. Let's get this over with. You'll be a hero when they hear what you did."

"Better a live liar, then a dead hero." Mumbled Bella

"I don't think I know that one." Said Harry thoughtfully.

"It's what Tessie Greenglass's told her daughter, Ethel Rosenburg." Edward answered, picking Bella up, tossing her over his shoulder. "Time to face the firing squad, love."

Harry chuckled while Bella continued her protests all the way down the stairs, finally coming to a stop when Edward gingerly placed her on the sofa... Directly across from the newly formed firing squad.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. "I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter."

The firing squad looked stunned and confused. Edward rolled his eyes and Dumbledore looked amused. Carlisle chuckled. "Winston Churchill." He stated.

"You know, it's not really fair to play with vampires and their perfect memories."

"Taking an interest in muggle Prime Ministers, Bella?" Dumbledore asked. "I shall have to inform Nobby Leach. He became great friends with him, before his unfortunate death."

"It's a just a game Professor. Let's get this over with." Bella said, resigned.

"Very well, Bella. I guess our most basic question is what exactly did you do?"

"I changed Dorcas' memories. Well, some of them. She believes that her plan with Moody worked perfectly, but that I am hiding in a small province in France."

"What about the Dark Mark? Why did you touch it with your wand?" Sirius wondered.

"Do you remember how I called her a 'double agent'?" Bella asked and they nodded. "I cast a spell on the mark so that whenever she reports to Voldemort, the Order will get a report as to what was said. The spell itself is untraceable, Voldemort won't even know. Hell, Dorcas won't even know."

"Language," chided Esme and Mrs. Weasley together.

"There isn't a spell for something like that." Mr. Weasley stated.

"I made it up." Bella shrugged. "But I know it works."

"And how are we supposed to get these reports Bella? What if they are intercepted? What if You-Know-Who discovers headquarters?" Moody rattled off.

"Please! Give me some credit. The reports aren't being sent directly here. I'm not an idiot!"

"Where are they being sent Bells?" Tonks asked, her voice kind.

Bella huffed. "Professor can you take off your left shoe?"

If Dumbledore was surprised by this request, he face did not show it. He simply slid his left show off and handed it to Bella, who tapped the sole twice with her wand and smirked as a roll of parchment fell from it.

She handed the scroll to Dumbledore who began to read, his eyes wide with amazement.

"How extraordinary! This shall definitely be useful."

"Isabella, that was extremely dangerous. For you to even be there, let alone use your powers on her. What if it had gone wrong?" Remus asked.

"What if it had gone wrong?" Bella stared horrified. "Tell me Remus, how right was it going before I used my power? She was about to use the mark to call him! And even if she didn't, Voldemort was going to know her cover was blown! He would've killed her!"

By this time Bella was pacing around the room. Jasper had tried, unsuccessfully to send waves of calm to her, but she kept shrugging them off.

"You know that Voldemort can see through the Oblivate spell!" She continued, throwing her arms in the air in outrage. "Tell me Remus, what was your big plan?"

"I'm not saying you weren't helpful Bella, but you're still just a kid. It's our job to protect you. Not the other way around."

Without knowing it, Remus had gone too far. "I AM NOT HELPLESS. I've been training for years longer than most students. This is as much mine and Harry's fight as it is anyone else's!"

"Bella, honey, calm down." Tonks begged. She danced clumsily to Bella's side and put her arms around her. "You did a good job, Bells."

"Indeed." Moody admitted albeit grudgingly.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us, Bella?" Remus asked. Bella shook her head. "Most of us have work we need to do, but you were kind of out of it during your birthday so..."

"Bella, I thought your birthday was in September?" Alice asked, interrupting whatever Remus had planned.

"Part of the cover Alice. Please tell me we aren't going to make a big deal about this?"

"Not at all just a little family dinner after we all return from work and Mrs. Weasley and the kids get back from their shopping at Diagon Alley."

"Oh." Bella grimaced. She had never been able to visit any of the wizarding places.

"We do have one gift for you Bella," Sirius began hesitantly. He reached behind him and pulled out a small box, handing it to his god-daughter.

Bella opened the box slowly, to reveal a small flask, much like the one Moody carried. She flicked the top open and smelled the contents.

"I don't understand. Polyjuice potion?"

"You ready for your first trip to Diagon Alley?" Harry smiled.

A/N: Review please =)


End file.
